Reading Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi--SandewrPally Style
by sandewrpally
Summary: After landing himself in the world of Remnant Naruto finds out that team RWBY has a book that details what his life would have been like had he come to their world. As they read the changes he brings to the book characters may just rub off on the ones reading it. Done with permission from MothBallz. Come and Read another version of Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto, RWBY and Persona series.**

* * *

 **Reading Remnants Maelstrom Shinobi**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original Story by MothBallz**

Naruto could only stare at the seal before him, mesmerized by its intricate patterns and Kanjis that made him almost certain it was a space-time style of seal, albeit one he had never seen before. Kakashi merely coughed, startling his student before he sheepishly looked up from the seal.

"So what can you tell me about it?" the now-named Hokage asked.

"Well, it was made by an Uzumaki to start with, whether Mito or Mom is up for grabs. But it seems someone added some more to the seal, as if completing the parts that were left out by whoever created it."

"Can you tell exactly what it does? There must have been a reason for the first Hokage to have it stored in a secret compartment in the storage room." Kakashi asked, wary of the seal matrix in front of him. Before he could stop him Naruto had touched the seal, before it started to glow."

"Uh, I didn't do anything." Naruto said, wary as his teacher as the scroll started to glow with the Uzumaki clan color and velvet blue intermingled throughout it. Very familiar chains sprung from the seal before wrapping around Naruto.

"Crap! Sensei!" Before his very eyes Kakashi watched as the chains dragged his student into the matrix, before it went up in a puff of smoke. Several thoughts raced through the Hokage's mind, but all led to the same conclusion.

"I'm going to be a dead man."

 **Vale**

Blake had a small smile on her face as she perused the shelves of one of her favorite book stores. It was one of the places that didn't discriminate, and had one of the best selections of books she had ever seen. Which also meant they had the newest book of _Ninja's of Love_. As she took the basket of books to the front counter the woman, who she had learned was named Margaret, gave the young faunus a smile as she rang her up.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Margaret stated as she reached under the counter "A book came in that I thought you would be interested in."

Margaret set the book on the counter and Blake was instantly interested in it. The book had leather for a cover, with a swirl emblem imbedded in it, orange and Velvet blue intermingled in it. The title was another thing that caught her attention was the title.

" _Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi_?" Blake muttered, before the book was placed with her others. The confused teen looked at Margaret, who offered a small smile in response.

"Since you are such a good customer we figured it could be on the house. I believe your friends would even find it enjoyable."

Blake gave the woman that she had known for about two semesters a small smile, her mention of her friends bringing a pleasant feeling to her chest. Ringing the rest of her purchase up Blake gave the woman at the counter a wave goodbye as she exited the shop. Not moments later the yellow-eyed woman stepped up to the shop's front and switched the sign to 'closed'.

"So I can assume he will be ready?" Margaret sounded out, before another woman came from the back.

"Seal activated a little while ago, so he should be there."

"Good. We'll need to get Theodore to make food and drinks for our guests. I trust you can let him know?"

The other woman gave her sister a smirk, confidence radiating off her to exaggerate. "Of course I can  
!"

"Without possible maiming his psyche?"

"….Your no fun."

Both women's attention was drawn to the back room, were a fidgeting man was seen approaching them. They were immediately suspicious, mainly because of his current demeanor. The man seemed to gain a little courage, though he still flinch as both women pinned him down with their gazes.

"Ummm….we might have a problem."

"What exactly do you mean by problem?"

The man, Theodore, was now sweating under the piercing gazes. This was not going to be fun to explain.

 **Beacon Dorms**

Blake arrived back at her dorm with a small smile on her face at the small collection of books she had acquired. Not only had she gotten her Ninja's of love, but the book she had received for free also looked like an excellent read. As she entered the dorm things were actually calm for once, something that didn't happen as often as she would have liked. Though that may have to do with the two sisters doing htier homework, a rather irate Weiss looking seconds away from hitting the two. Yang was the first to no0tice Blake's return, and took the chance to extract herself form the current homework.

"Hey Blake! How was the bookstore?"

Blake gave the Y of Team RWBY a deadpan look before shrugging "It was good. They had everything I wanted and then some."

Ruby followed right along with her sister "Anything in particular?" Ruby had hopped up away from the table they had been using. Weiss huffed before turning her attention to Blake, who was placing her newly squirted books with her collection. While the Schnee Heiress would never admit it her faunus teammate had rather good tastes when it came to literature.

"I did receive a book for being a returning customer." Blake responded as she pulled out the book she had been given for free. The three other members of RWBY looked at the book, interest evident in their expressions. Though it quickly turned to confusion.

"Um Blake?" Ruby piped up, a little confusion and worry in her tone "Are books supposed to glow?"

Raising an eyebrow Blake tuned to book to see that the spiral logo had started to glow more, and get brighter every second. As the book got brighter, it actually started to shake, prompting Blake to throw it away from everyone. The four teammates had instantly drew their weapons, pointing it at the very suspicious and worrying book.

"Okay I know that books don't do that!" Yang yelled, prepared for whatever came next. In a flash of light all four teenagers were blinded, before a crash sounded out and a draft came in from their doorway. Clearing the spots form their eyes the girls were greeted with a destroyed door, the trail of destruction leading to the other side of the hallway, were JNPR's door had also been ripped off by whatever had just happened. The four girls were somewhat glad their friends were out in vale for a day of team bonding as they approached the object that had crashed through two dorm doors. Approaching the object he girls noticed that said object was in fact a person and more specifically, a blonde haired boy about their age. Well except Ruby but it was a moot point.

The boy in question was clothed in a jacket of black and orange, a white shirt with some sort of mesh revealed through the cut around the collar. Black pants with bandages wrapped around one leg led to open heel and toe sandals. Going back to his face Yang and Blake had a small blush at the handsome face, made cuter by the whisker marks adorning his cheeks. A bed of golden blonde hair spiked in an unruly manner, adding to his somewhat feral charm.

"Um, should we call someone to help?" Ruby pipped up, poking the unconscious blonde with the barrel of Crescent Rose. Weiss was already on it, calling for the nurse and a school teacher, figuring that they would need to let Glynda or Ozpin know about this.

 **About an hour later**

The four girls were sitting in Ozpin's office, the book that had brought the blonde into existence between them. Having just finished up explaining the circumstances that led up to the blonde just appearing out of thin air.

"I see." Ozpin stated, curiously looking at the cause of this situation. "Until the young man wakes up there is not much we can do. Glynda will have repaired your dorm rooms of any damage, so I'll be sure to notify you when he awakens."

"Thanks Headmaster!" Ruby said, gathering her team and riding the elevator down. After watching Team RWBY leave Ozpin grabbed the book, leaning back in his chair as he regarded it. Before he could open it Glynda had arrived, with a file on their newest visitor no doubt.

"Ah Glynda. What can you tell us about our newest guest?"

The deputy headmistress huffed before taking a seat across from her boss, handing the folder to him. "From the data we were able to get on the young man he is extremely heathy, almost a perfect example of a Hunter if I was assume. His aura has never been unlocked, but our equipment picked up a different source of energy. Several scars are on his body, the worst being a wound that by all means looks to be fatal."

Ozpin noticed the frown on his co-workers face, before adopting one of his own at the picture detailing the mentioned scar. It was a gruesome one for sure, one that Ozpin had only seen on some of the more veteran Hunter and Huntresses. "He has definitely seen combat, on a scale someone of his age should not have to. Until he wakes up we won't be able to know more."

Glynda nodded, before speaking up "We were lucky that a lot of students were out today, otherwise we would have rumors going around right now."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded in agreement. He could easily think of several elements that would wonder about this new arrival, and all of them not friendly either. As Ozpin put the file down he rose an eyebrow in curiosity as he saw Glynda reading the book, a confused expression adorning her face.

"Glynda?"

"Oz, this book it…" shaking her head she handed it to Ozpin, who opened it to start reading it. After several moments the headmaster looked up, a look of curiosity adorning his face.

"This has become interesting."

 **Beacon Infirmary**

Naruto groaned as he regained conscious, the familiar smell of disinfectant letting him know that he was in the hospital, though the air seemed to be different. Since he had completed his sage training he had been able to sense the ambient energy in the air, and right now it was completely different that what he sensed within Konoha. Opening his eyes he was blinded by the glare of sunlight, and after blinking for a few seconds managed to regain his eyesight.

He was instantly on alert when he recognized nothing that he had seen in the Konoha hospital. The building he was in was nothing like the hospital, and the machines themselves were not anything he had seen. Before he could panic further his attention was captured by the soft cough of a person to his side. Turning around Naruto met the eyes of a man in a black and green accented suit, a green scarf around his neck. Silver hair, the same shade as his sensei, gave way to brown eyes with small shades. The man reminded him somewhat of his sensei and the Third Hokage for some reason.

"I'm glad to see you are up, and I have no doubt you have questions."

"You could say that." Naruto replied, caution as to how the man knew who he was. He had never met this man before, and being in a strange place didn't help either. As if noticing his uncomfortableness the man picked up the book in his lap, catching Naruto's attention because of the similar pattern that was on the seal he had activated somehow.

"For some reason you, Uzumaki Naruto, are followed in this book as someone who arrived on Remnant, which is where we are now. I can't tell you anymore, but rest assured that you are safe here."

"Um, thanks Mr?"

The man smiled as he held out his hand for a shake. "My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Taking the offered hand Naruto sat back, before asking Ozpin about where he currently was. The next hour was full of explanations about where the blonde had landed, and the world in its current state.

"Huh. So you said something about an alternative me here?"

"Yes." Ozpin nodded, handing the book to Naruto. "I would suggest not reading it until I can gather the people who it affects more than others."

"Okay. And second question. Where are my clothes?"

 **Dorm Common Area**

Both teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the Dorm common area, having been asked to be there by Ozpin himself. The members of RWBY had a good idea what the gathering was about, and after explaining the events of last night JNPR had caught up as well.

"So I guess the guy that crashed here woke up?" Jaune asked, sitting with his team on one of the couches in the common area. He had been a little skeptical of the story that RWBY had told them, but trusted the other team.

"It seems that way." Weiss replied, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I won't mind seeing that cutie again." Yang said with a little bit of truth and mirth. Blake silently agreed, wondering if the boy was a faunus with those whiskers on his face.

"Um, thanks?" The two teams turned around at the questioning tone to be met with the blonde from last night, looking not knocked out. As the blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly he approached the group, Ozpin following behind him. "Name's Naruto by the way."

"Ah, I see your all here." Ozpin said as Naruto took a seat on one of the lone chairs. "The reason I asked you all to gather is because of this." As he finished Ozpin held up _Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi,_ earning curios looks from everyone expect Naruto.

"What does the book have to do with anything?" Asked Jaune. Ozpin merely gave the group a small smile before handing the book over to Blake.

"I believe our friend here can explain. Also your room will be in the spare dorm room on their floor."

"Thanks Oz." Naruto replied before leaning forward and started to explain what the book was about. Ozpin slipped out, leaving the group to read. "So apparently this book is about an alternative version of us, one where I'm apparently attending Beacon at the same time as you all are. I haven't really read any of it but that's what Ozpin said.

"So cool!" Shouted Nora, Yang and Ruby at the same time. Jaune and Pyrrha had curios looks while Ren merely raised an eyebrow. Weiss sputtered, not believing that they were excited to read about their alternative lives. What if it revealed something embarrassing?

"C'mon Blake start already." Ruby whined while giving the cat faunus a pleading puppy look. Rather than responding the girl started to read, avoiding the adorable look on her team leader's face.

 **The city of Vale. One of the four major cities of Remnant that stood as a symbol of mankind's perseverance and ingenuity. It, along with its sister cities, cast a light of hope into the hearts of people around the world, showing the world that no amount of Grimm or disaster could eliminate the human spirit so long as one light shone through the dark.**

The group smiled at the description of Vale, including the hope and spirit it inspired in the description as well. Naruto was reminded of the various ways the Third Hokage would describe what the village was to its shinobi and civilians.

 **As a major capital Vale boasted one of the largest shopping districts as well as numerous smaller settlements that lay on the outskirts of the sprawling city. At the heart of Vale was the prestigious Beacon Academy.**

 **It was here at Beacon that the defenders of Vale were trained to combat the forces of darkness. These defenders, normal men and women, who had chosen to dedicate their lives to keeping Vale and her citizens safe were called Huntsmen and Huntresses. Wielding their own unique weapon alongside their equally unique power known as Semblance these warriors were to be the first and last line of defense against those that would wish to harm the citizens of their city.**

So are you a Hunter?" Ruby asked, wondering if the whiskered blonde was in fact like them.

"From where I come from were called shinobi, or ninjas." Blake fought down a blush, as she had easily imagined Naruto as one of the characters from her more risqué set of literature. Naruto himself was leaning away from Ruby and Nora, who both had sets of stars in their eyes at the revelation that Naruto was in fact a ninja.

 **They were to be symbols unto themselves; symbols of strength, pride, and hope.**

 **It was here at the entrance to Beacon Academy that we find a tall and well built teen admiring the massive structure that was the academy. The teen surveyed the building with blue eyes so intense that they seemed to be like twin pools of the ocean itself. Three marks that resembled whisker marks marked his tan face on each cheek. Blonde hair as gold as the sun fell in messy spikes around his head, the bangs falling across his forehead, further accentuating his electric blue eyes.**

While he had already been informed of the book more or less following his life Naruto groaned, knowing that there would be embarrassing moments to come.

 **The blonde was garbed in clothing that seemed fitting of a warrior ready to march on to the battle lines. A plain black shirt with some sort of swirl in a burnt orange color on the chest clung to his top half. Over top the shirt was a black jacket with the same swirl on each shoulder. The top part of the shoulder was covered by some form of white armor. The back of the jacket as well as some parts of the front were dotted with the same pieces of white armor.**

 **Covering his bottom half was a pair of plain grey pants. On his left thigh was a black pouch. Laying horizontally attached to his belt was a small and plain looking scroll. Covering his feet was a pair of black leather boots with the ends of his pants tucked into the ankle high footwear.**

Yang whistled at the look, liking what the blonde had been described in. Before anyone could blink a ping form the television in front of them, before clicking on with the image of Naruto in the described attire.

"Anyone else think that was…"

"Spooky?" Naruto answered for his fellow male blonde. "Then yes."

"Speak for yourself." Yang stated as she ogled her fellow blonde. She had to admit, the outfit looked good on him.

 **Standing at a solid six foot with a lithe build, the blonde would have struck an imposing figure if not for the twitching of his eye and the fluffy orange furred fox kit wrapped around his neck like a scarf.**

"No way." Naruto said in shock. Another ping rang out before said fox kit appeared on his lap. The fox himself looked surprised, scanning the room before landing on Naruto.

" **Kit."** The fox spoke, further shocking everyone **"Where the hell are we and who the hell are they."**

"The fox talks." Weiss muttered as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. Blake looked towards her partner, expecting a similar outburst that she had in the Emerald Forest. Fortunately the blonde bombshell was occupied by looking at the fox kit, restraining herself from glomping the poor thing for the moment.

"It's a long story." Naruto sighed, before his eye started to twitch as Yang couldn't resist anymore. She had scooped Kurama up and hugged him to her breasts.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing! Even if you talk in a way scarier voice than you should."

Blake had stopped because of current events, but continued after Naruto silently urged her on.

 **"Remind me again why the hell I have to go to school...AGAIN Kurama?" The blonde asked aloud, voice dripping in annoyance.**

"So his names Kurama." Pyrrha commented, noticing the fox rather enjoying the attention he was receiving form Yang, Ruby and Nora.

"Yep." Naruto said, eye twitching at the fox's ego being raised from the attention he was receiving.

 **Some would think the teen crazy for talking to himself however that was far from the case. The fox that lay around his neck stirred and allowed one of its closed eyelids to crack open revealing ruby red eyes. Shaking it's head in a very human show of exasperation a gruff male voice rang through the blonde's head,** _ **"Because it seems to be both the easiest and best way to get a job and possibly some answers. Besides it should be easier since you have done this before. Also don't talk out loud you dumbass, people will think you're nuts."**_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he did. He was secretly happy that something had granted Kurama the ability to walk around. Well maybe later, as he was being held by Yang, Ruby or Nora at the moment._

 **A sigh escaped the teen's lips before his head fell in resignation,** _ **"But I hated school then and I doubt this will be any different from the Academy back in Konoha."**_

 _ **"That may well be true, but keep in mind that despite the situation not changing YOU have changed Naruto. And for kami's sake please don't act a fool. I think we've suffered one lifetime too many of that,"**_ **the voice replied back.**

That drew several gazes to Naruto, who shifted uncomfortably under said gazes. "There were complications while I was in the academy." Naruto said. It just drew up more questions for the assembled group.

 **Stretching his limbs the now named Naruto sighed again and folded his arms behind his head,** _ **"Wasn't exactly my decision. Not my fault those teachers were too bigoted to actually teach me properly."**_

 _"Ok now we gotta know what you mean." Yang stated, getting agreement from the rest of RWBY and JNPR._

 _" **It was due to events out of his control."**_ _Kurama spoke up, coming to the rescue of his container_ _ **"please leave it at that."**_

 _Noticing the uncomfortable position they had put Naruto in everyone backed off, but still glanced at the blonde ninja with some worry._

 _ **"Fair point kit, but you also weren't exactly helping yourself by acting like an idiot either."**_

 _ **"Touché Kurama, touché."**_

 _"Beaten in an argument with a fox." Weiss stated, getting a playful glare from Naruto as Kurama chuckled. Naruto couldn't really hold it against his partner when it came to things like that, as it was sometimes hard to argue with a chakra construct many more times your size and age._

 _"Whatever fox-jiji." Naruto smiled as Kurama muttered something about 'baka blonde'_

 **Before the mental conversation between the teen and fox could continue they were both startled by a sudden explosion only a few yards away from them. Both raised an eyebrow as they saw a girl about Naruto's age dressed in all white screaming and hollering at a younger girl in red.**

Ruby groaned, knowing exactly the moment that Naruto had decided to make himself known. Weiss was of the same mind, as she freely admitted she was a bit more temperamental than she needed to be when she first arrived at beacon.

Yang had a large smile on her face, completely into getting dirt on her sister. Was teasing not one of the big sisters main jobs when it comes to their younger siblings?

 **Their eyebrows ascended even higher as a girl in black interfered on behalf of the girl in red. Naruto felt bad for the younger girl seeing the regally dressed girl in white stomp off with the girl in black quietly sauntering off, leaving the girl in red to fall to her knees in sadness.**

Blake had to admit that maybe she could have helped Ruby out more that day, but everything turned out alright after all.

 **Feeling sympathetic Naruto made his way over to the red themed girl who was muttering to herself about knees...which was rather odd. Not one too judge though Naruto lowered his hand into the girl's vision, offering to help her up.**

"The first person you meet after un-sociable and princess and you talk about knees?" Yang asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Despite having pulled her hood up, Ruby retorted in the face of her sisters teasing.

"It's your fault Yang. Talking about bee's knees."

"Bee's knees?" Naruto asked "Please tell that's not a real thing Like 'Springtime of Youth'." At the questioning looks from the remnants Naruto shuddered, repressing memories of sunsets. "Don't ask."

 **The Red Riding Hood look alike turned curious gray eyes up to the owner of the hand and was slightly surprised to see a rather good looking blonde offering her help. She took the offered hand and was a little surprised when the teen pulled her to her feet with only a slight tug.**

Yang was ginning at her sister, the mere mention of Ruby thinking someone was good-looking was enough to set off her teasing parameters.

 **Naruto had to resist the urge to slap himself when he noted just how attractive the red haired girl was.**

"So it's a mutual attraction." Yang stated. Ruby had retreated into her cloak, hoping against Oum that her blush would be camouflaged by it. Naruto had no such camouflage, and promptly looked away to at least attempt to hide it.

If the smirk form Yang and Nora was any indication, it didn't really work.

 _ **"Seems that you inherited your father's love of red hair, ne?"**_ **Kurama chuckled mentally.**

Pyrrha could now be added to the list of people with blushes, though by far hers was the smaller of the two.

 **Naruto just childishly glared at the cheeky fox.**

 **Before he could come up with a rebuttal the girl whose hand he was still holding spoke up, "Uh...thanks for that...um..."**

 **Realizing that the girl was asking for his name Naruto let go of her hand and grinned, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."**

"You introduce yourself like some of the old Mistral families." Ren commented. Naruto shrugged in response.

 **The girl's face lit up in a smile, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Ruby Rose."**

 **The sound of Kurama's snickering echoed in Naruto's head causing his brow to twitch. Of course the fox would find her name amusing. Though even he had to admit that it was all pretty funny. Red cloak with red highlights? And her name was Ruby Rose? Yeah it seemed like her parents really wanted her to like the color red or liked the story of Little Red Riding Hood a little too much.**

Naruto had to hold in a laugh as the girl in question attempted to get smaller by wrapping her Cloak around herself in a cocoon. It was actually really cute how she reacted.

"Sorry Ruby." Naruto apologized. He could have sworn he heard a mutter of 'It's okay' from the cocooned girl. The rest of the group had amused looks on their faces, more than used to the young team leader's antics. Yang gave her sister a soft smile, happy that she was getting along with the rather handsome ninja sitting in the room with them.

 **On the other hand he wasn't one to talk either. After all he had gone around in a bright orange jumpsuit for a few years and then spent another 3 or so years in a darker version of that same jumpsuit. Even now his love for the color orange was hard to repress, evident by the rather large swirl on his chest.**

Naruto had to hide a wince when this outfit from his fresh out of academy days was displayed on the screen, getting cringes from all the women and astounded looks from the males.

"You were a ninja." Weiss began, building up incredulous thoughts wat a rapid pace. "That wore a 'kill me' bright orange jumpsuit."

"Orange so bright it burns the eyes." Yang commented as she, Nora and Kurama snickering at the whiskered blonde's expression. Pyrrha and Ren had small smiles, ones Naruto was sure were filled with a little pity.

"It wasn't that bad…" Naruto scanned the group before sighing "Was it?"

"well…" Jaune stated before being stopped by Naruto raising his hand. "Just please continue."

 **Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind along with the sounds of a still laughing Kitsune Naruto offered one of his patented foxy grins, "So I take it this is your first year here at Beacon?"**

 **Ruby nervously chuckled, "That obvious huh?"**

 **"No all the experienced Hunters and Huntresses are blowing themselves up with Dust," Naruto chuckled.**

"Too bad I didn't get to see it." Yang muttered. While she did feel a little bad about what happened to her sister it would also be funny as well.

 **Childishly flailing her arms Ruby replied back, "But it wasn't my fault! I mean well I guess it kind of was, but still it was an accident and now because of that I won't have any friends and this is gonna be horrible and..."**

 **Naruto could only barely resist the urge to laugh at the rambling girl. How she was able to talk so fast was a little mind boggling but he had seen stranger so he let her continue to vent out her frustrations.**

Whereas Naruto, along with everyone whose name was not Ruby, were laughing or amused by the spectacle in front of them. The girl in question had hid in her cloak as the laughing teetered off, before slowly making her way out to snatch one of her cookies.

 **A few minutes later a slightly winded Ruby blushed as she kicked at the ground, realizing that she had just spilled her guts to a guy she had met all of five minutes ago. The thought that he would be too weirded out with her to be her friend crossed her mind. Luckily before she could go on another worry induced ramble Naruto's voice broke through her thoughts.**

 **"Better?"**

 **"...little bit," Ruby admitted.**

"Sometimes we just need to let it out." Naruto said, getting chuckles from the group.

"So any instance where you acted that way?" Asked Yang as she fished for some blackmail.

Naruto groaned before nodding, hoping that his counterpart had a handle on a certain verbal tic.

 **For a few seconds neither said anything, Naruto just standing there still grinning and Ruby still blushing in embarrassment. Then it broke. Laughter overtook the silence and filled the air, the two enjoying the oddness of the situation.**

Yang, Weiss and Blake smiled at the comfortable atmosphere that Naruto had created for their team leader. Ruby herself was staring at Naruto with wide eyes, awe that he just accepted her even being weird like that.

Off to the side Jaune was wondering where the heck he was, as this was the moment that he had met Ruby.

 **When they had regained their breath and were now just chuckling out the last of their laughs Ruby asked, "So you're a returning student here?"**

 **Naruto flashed her a grin, "Nope!"**

 **A sweat drop trailed down Ruby's head.**

 **"Wait so you're a new student like me?"**

 **"Yup!"**

"It's like seeing double." Weiss muttered, only to receive a pinch from Yang. The blonde brawler could only smirk as the Schnee sent her a glare.

 **Ruby cried crocodile tears, "I was hoping you would be able to show me around!"**

 **Naruto shrugged before folding his arms behind his head, "Well it can't be that hard to get around here...right?"**

"That's just tempting fate." Jaune responded, getting a nod from his teammates.

"Like no pancakes for breakfast!" Nora exclaimed.

"I personally prefer the food of the gods, ramen, for breakfast." Naruto retorted. Before anyone could say anything sparks began to fly between the two smirking teenagers.

"Pancakes!"

"Ramen!"

"Pancakes!"

"Cookie?"

Both teens turned towards Ruby, who was holding out a cookie for each of them. Smiling at the younger teen both ANruto and Nora separated before going back to their seats enjoying their cookies. Ren was staring at Nora, more than happy that another FFF, Favorite Food Fight, was not going to occur this day.

 **The gathering of incoming students to Beacon all raised an eyebrow together as a girl in red came soaring through the open doors of the hall like she had been shot out of a canon. Lucky for her she landed in the arms of a busty blonde haired teen who grinned at her like the situation was normal.**

"Not the way I would have introduced myself but ok." Yang shrugged at the lackluster entrance of her counterpart.

"….You would have made a pun within a second." Blake said with a deadpan expression on her face. Ruby could only groan, hoping against all else that her new friend would not be subjected to the horror that was the Xioa Long puns.

 **"Ruby!"**

 **Realizing that she was currently in her sister's arms Ruby wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and cried in joy, "Yang! I'm so glad to see you!"**

"Surprisingly that's a rather normal reaction." Yang said, much to her sister's embarrassment. Weiss decided not to say anything, fondly remembering her own interactions with her sister before things became complicated between the other members of her family.

 **Before anyone could question why Ruby had come through the door via the air, their attention was drawn back to the entrance of the hall where a blur of yellow raced into the hall before quickly slamming the twin doors shut.**

"Ooh, maybe they were running from a pack of beowolves in sheep's clothing."

Ren merely palmed his face into his hands as everyone looked at Nora with varying emotions. Naruto eased the tension by cracking before everyone else either shook their head in friendly exasperation or wonder as Blake continued.

 **There leaning against the door, panting and out of breath, stood another blonde with a frightened look to him. Even weirder was that a small fox kit was mirroring the blonde, looking equally terrified.**

"I'm equal parts curious and wary." Pyrrha stated while looking towards Naruto.

" **Knowing the Kit it's probably a prank**." Kurama lazily stated. The pout from Naruto in response was rather cute.

At least several of the girls in the room thought so.

 **Ruby hopped out of her sister's arms and rushed the panting blonde, clutching to his chest like he was her husband who had just come back from war.**

 **"I thought I'd never see you again Naruto!"**

 **Brows were raised even higher as Naruto wrapped his arms around the much smaller girl.**

 **"Shh it's ok Ruby. That...thing will never hurt us again!"**

"You got my sister to get in on a prank?" Yang questioned before a full blown grin erupted on her face. "I gotta say whiskers, you do nothing simple do ya?"

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto responded. He was simply happy his counterpart shared in his love of pranks.

 **Ruby looked up with a hopeful look shining in her gray eyes, "You killed it?"**

 **Naruto looked away, "No. I was barely able to get away from it with my life."**

 **Before the soap opera like situation could progress any further Yang shoved her way in between the two before asking the question that was on everyone's mind.**

"That is a lot of people staring." Blake idly commented, more than happy to let the spotlight shine on the sisters and Naruto. She was never one for it after all.

 **"Ok what the hell are you two talking about!? And how the heck do you know his guy Ruby!?"**

 **Ruby just grinned and appeared by Naruto's side, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is my sister Yang."**

 **Naruto chuckled as he nervously waved at his fellow blonde who was inspecting him like a lioness would an unfamiliar creature. He had enough experience with busty blondes to know not to make them angry. That usually led to a painful beating.**

"It's true." Naruto responded to their questioning stares. Granted some were deserved, and at least he got nowhere near the level of his late godfather, bless his soul, received at the hands of Tsunade, but he still had memories of said beating.

"I see your social skills still need some refinement." Weiss stated with a confident smirk. Said smirk was forgotten when she received a sense of foreboding, before noticing the rather mischievous look on said ninja's face.

Weiss had a feeling sleeping with one eye open would be in her best interest in the near future.

 _ **'Jeez she's almost as big as Tsunade Baa-chan (Granny Tsunade) and she's like half her age!'**_

 _Yang proudly displayed her assets, getting various responses from both male and female in the group. Weiss merely looked at her own chest before looking to Yang's, bitter feeling of inadequacy cropping up in a rare moment. Ruby could only groan as her sister went into her teasing mode. Blake had a restrained smile on her face, knowing that while hey may be bigger they gave her more back problems as a result._

 **Before Naruto could question what the girl was eating to grow such a...healthy body Kurama made himself known by hopping his way up to Naruto's shoulders where he wrapped himself around the blonde's neck.**

 _ **'Kit, kami must love you or something. I mean you've pretty much spent your whole life living every pervert's dream, surrounded by busty and hot females.'**_

 _Naruto received several looks from the group, one of jealousy, a few of admiration, and the rest teasing._

 **Naruto would have normally had a snarky comment to reply back with, but he could find none. The fox was right. His stalker since childhood, Hinata, had blossomed into a beautiful young woman with a pair that could give Tsunade a run for her money. Then there was Tsunade herself who boasted possibly the largest pair in all of the Elemental Nations. Both Anko and Kurenai were equally beautiful and as equally gifted in the chest area. Not to mention Shion the priestess who wanted him to father her children. Of course who could forget the Mizukage (Water Shadow), Mei Terumi, who had no shame in flirting with him whenever a chance arose.**

As each name was said a picture of them showed up on the screen, getting everyone to stare in admiration at the forms of the women on the screen.

"Dang." Yang said, eyeing each of the women. "And you haven't…."

"NO. To whatever you're suggesting."

Both Ren and Jaune had crossed their legs to hide their slight arousal at the woman on the screen. Weiss had merely held her head down, contemplating what in the world she needed to do to even get half the size that Yang and these women were.

 **Naruto didn't know whether to cry in frustration or joy. On one hand he had tried his hardest to not fall to the dark side and become a pervert like every male role model in his life, but it seemed Kami had other plans or just enjoyed tempting him.**

'I wouldn't mind tempting him.' Blake thought, a blush appearing on her face not a moment later. They could possibly re-enact several scenes from her books. It must be because he was a ninja, and didn't look half bad to be honsest.

 **Resigned to his fate Naruto just stuck out his hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you Yang."**

 **Not even bothering to reply to the greeting the blonde did a total 180 and was instantly invading his personal space bubble and gushing over the cuteness of Kurama. The fox himself was enjoying the attention, only serving to boost his already massive ego.**

"Ohh, how can such a cute thing have such an ego!" Ruby said as she hugged the fox to her chest. Naruto merely groaned, knowing that the fox would want to milk this for everything it was worth.

 **"Um...I'd like it if you didn't do that. Stupid fox already has a big enough ego."**

 **"How could such a cute little thing have an ego?" Yang cooed in a baby like voice while cradling Kurama in her arms.**

 **The fox was more than enjoying the situation he had found himself in,** _ **'Kit...I now understand why Jiraiya was a pervert.'**_

 _Naruto could only sigh in resignation. He already assumed the worst, especially when he had met Matabi, the two tails. It stood to reason that the tailed beasts could have hobbies of the perverted kind as well. And knowing his luck the fox was a decent candidate for perversity in his life._

 _Even more so since he apparently had taught his counterpart._

 **Naruto could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, though on the other hand looking at his fellow blonde he really couldn't blame the fox. Even he had to admit that the term "blonde bombshell" fit Yang almost to the letter and if the metallic bands on her wrist and the smell of gunpowder were anything to go by, the bombshell part may just be literal.**

Yang grinned, more than happy to discover that the blond could make a decent pun himself. Everyone else, especially ruby, could only groan as they hoped the blonde ninja was not a purveyor of puns that the Y of RWBY was.

 **With the excitement over, the hall descended back into the chatter of friends and the group was left to their own devices without having to worry about having the whole freshman class' eyes on them. Of course both Yang and Naruto were the type of people who could care less what other people thought of them and Ruby wasn't focusing on the background people enough to care.**

"Hooray for background people!" Nora shouted. Ren just gave his best friend a smile, more than used to the orange hammer wielder antics.

Naruto himself offered a grin in response to Nora's outburst before Blake continued.

 **As the group of three (plus one fox) chatted and got to know each other, Yang found herself actually enjoying the company of her fellow blonde. Far too often would guys chase after her and her sister and spend that time simply ogling them like creeps. She knew her outfit didn't exactly help, but not only was it easy to move in it also gave her an advantage over those perverts who would stare at her chest in the middle of a battle.**

"You're just like Anko." Muttered Naruto.

"Who?" In response to Yang's question Naruto pointed to the purple-haired kunoichi on the screen. Yang gained a critical eye, more than liking what she was seeing.

 **Naruto was different and instead looked her straight in the eyes which, with his piercing blue eyes, unnerved her a little bit. It was like he could pierce straight through her without even trying. What made her a little more on edge was how comfortable she was with the guy.**

 **Not even a few minutes with the blonde and she was joking with and teasing him, which she found incredibly fun to do because of how he reacted. Seeing the somewhat cocky blonde turn into a blushing stuttering mess was just hilarious. Sure she was known for teasing people, but to be this comfortable with someone so fast? It made her a little worried. You didn't see and do the things she had by trusting everyone you met.**

Yang shifted uncomfortably, knowing exactly what the book was talking about. She had gone to some risky places in search of information on her mother, and those experiences had left her with a healthy dose of paranoia. Looking over to the blonde sitting next across from her she could easily see why her counterpart was getting along with him so well. The blonde ninja exuded an air of comfortable companionship, even though they had only met just a short of a day ago.

Even if he was unconscious at the time.

Noticing the stare on him Yang chuckled awkwardly when Naruto sent her a teasing smile. Oh he was just asking for it now!

 **Before their little get together could continue a certain princess in white stomped her way to them and made her presence known by pointing her finger at Ruby whilst yelling, "You!"**

Weiss groaned, not really looking forward to her behavior when they had first met. She had little doubt that Naruto would do something to her. She just had this sense of dread about it!.

 **Ruby reflexively jumped into her sister's arms and cried, "Oh god! She's back!"**

 **The girl in white merely continued on her rant, "You're lucky you didn't blow us right off the cliff!"**

 **Yang looked at her sister who was still in her arms in surprise, "Oh god you really did explode."**

"In my defense it was a little unbelievable." Yang said, wincing when Ruby rounded on her

"You're supposed to support me Yang!" Yang groaned when her puppy eyes started, knowing that immense guilt was on the way. Luckily she grabbed her EC (emergency cookie) and promptly held it in front of the pouting Ruby. Said argument was quickly forgotten as the leader of RWBY settled down with her cookie.

 **"I told you it was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed in an attempt to defend herself.**

 **"To be fair you were kinda shaking those vials of Dust around, so you are also to blame," Naruto butted in.**

Ruby gave Naruto a smile in return, with the blonde Uzumaki giving her a thumb's up. Yang and Blake were grinning, having a good feeling that Weiss was about to get her humble pie.

Said heiress was dreading the next part.

 **Ruby gave Naruto a grateful smile, while the princess gave him a dirty look he was all too familiar with.**

 _ **'Hey Kurama you think she's part Uchiha or something? I mean only an Uchiha can sneer like that.'**_

 _Naruto merely glanced at Weiss, reserving his judgement until he knew more about the girl in question. The remnant teens had perplexed expressions as they wondered who this Uchiha guy was._

 _ **'You got a good point there kit. But Uchiha's are also known for the love of black sooo,'**_ **Kurama said as he pointed out Weiss choice in clothing color.**

Several snickers caused the heiress in question to blush.

 **"And just who the heck are you?"**

 **Taking a page out of one his teacher's books Naruto gave the girl a lazy look and drawled out, "I'm sorry did you say something princess?"**

By this point Nora and Yang had erupted into laughter. Ruby and Blake merely had giggles, though Ruby was not far from devolving into laughter herself. Blake merely had a smug look as she continued reading,.

 **While the girl was turning red from anger and not so silently fuming, both Yang and Ruby were just looking at the interaction between the two with barely surprised giggles.**

 **"I said who the heck are you!?" The girl all but screamed.**

"The one about to serve you some humble pie." Blake muttered. Naruto snickered as his enhanced hearing caught it, giving the cat girl a thumbs up in return.

 **Naruto just grinned lazily and somehow managed to smile with his eyes, "Isn't it polite to give your name before asking someone else's?"**

 **That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yang was on the floor rolling in laughter while Ruby was not fairing much better, hands on her knees as her shoulders shook from laughing. Even those within hearing distance of the group were either laughing or grinning when they saw how well the white themed girl seemed to be imitating a tomato.**

Weiss had her eyes closed, a mantra of 'Don't kill the blonde, even if he is cute' running through her head. The rest of the group had devolved into laughter or chuckling while they compared the blush on their own Weiss to the story.

 _ **'Kit...you're evil...and I'm so proud!'**_

 _"I would be." Kurama piped up, earning a new round of laughter from the group._

 **Barely stopping herself from strangling the infuriating blonde in front of her she seethed out, "My name is Weiss Schnee."**

 **Around them some jaws dropped hearing the name Schnee. Evidently Naruto knew the name as well because his own jaw dropped, "As in the Schnee Dust company!?"**

Weiss knew that the blonde ninja was up to something. That infuriating look coming from the one in the same room as her only pounded the nail in the coffin.

 **The now named Weiss crossed her arms and gained back her arrogance, "That's right my father is the owner of the largest Dust company in all of Vale."**

 **Naruto did a complete 180 and went back to his uncaring posture from before, "Wow then you really should've know better than to be shaking vials of Dust like a rattle."**

By this point everyone had gone back to laughing full force as an extremely red-faced Weiss had closed her eyes to prevent herself from freezing her friends into a block of didn't help as much as one would think. After all she could still hear the laughter around her. Even the snickering of that damn adorable fox laying in the blonde's lap.

 **Almost instantly the laughter came back even stronger than before as Yang gasped in an attempt to get some much need air into her lungs, Ruby equally out of breath. Weiss on the other hand let loose a scream of frustration and threw her arms in the air.**

 **"UGH! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"**

"Weiss so mad Weiss?"

Everyone stopped laughing to stare at the buxom blonde and lover of puns Yang. The girl had a full-blown grin on her face. Luckily her sister was there to help her out.

"Boo Yang!"

The sister merely scoffed before scanning the other members of their little group. Each of them had varying degrees of deadpan or exasperated expressions. Hoping for just one supportive face Yang turned her eyes to Naruto. Said ninja, having been exposed to various quirks of the Shinobi world, merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

It was better than nothing.

 **As Weiss stamped away in anger Naruto just chuckled as Yang leaned on him, still trying to regain her breath, "Foxy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."**

'It really would be.' Yang thought as she recovered from the fit of laughter at Weiss' expense. Even if the Naruto sitting across from them wasn't the same one in the book she had a feeling that he was very similar to his counterpart.

 **As the crowd began to quiet down a man dressed in an all green suit with silver hair and glasses walked his way before the microphone, aided by a metallic walking cane of some sort. This was the head of Beacon Academy, Ozpin.**

 **"I will...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people...but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

'Jeez, it's like a combination of Kakashi and Jiji-san.' Naruto thought in response to the headmaster's speech to his students. Naruto easily understood the underlying message, though he noticed that the headmaster seemed rather distracted.

 **Without a word more Ozpin began to walk away, not even sparing a glance at the crowd of his newest students.**

 **Equal amounts of shock, anger, and denial ran through the teens in the crowd after Ozpin's rather bleak speech. Yang huffed in anger at the man's words, while Ruby looked down in contemplation. Naruto merely stood there with his arms crossed.**

Both of teams RWBY and JNPR thought back to that moment, one that they could look back on and say that the headmaster knew what he was talking about. Yang merely huffed like her counterpart, still a little miffed about the way Ozpin had presented his speech to them.

 _ **'Great, another Kakashi. Wonder if he has some porn stashed away like the scarecrow too,'**_ **Naruto thought to himself.**

"He was my sensei and yes, he did read porn almost the entire time you would be around him." Naruto responded to the various looks of disgust from the females of both teams.

 **A blonde haired woman wearing glasses and a cape of some sort strode up the microphone to take Ozpin's place, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."**

 **Sitting atop the windowsill with one leg dangling outside, Naruto allowed the crisp night air to brush against his face, his blonde locks rustling in the wind while his cerulean orbs stared at the moon that now hung in the starry night sky.**

Naruto frowned as it showed the image of his counterpart, before noticing that the shattered moon in the background. Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War the moon had been a frightening thing, knowing that it was in fact a prison that he and Sasuke had created to imprison the Kaguya.

 **Going over today's events he had to chuckle at the parallels in this new life of his. Without even opening one of his eyes Kurama spoke through their mental connection,** _ **'Parallels there may be, but remember kit, there will also be many differences. You can not allow your past to haunt you any longer, lest you become like that one eyed sensei of yours.'**_

 _Yang and Blake grew rather concerned at the melancholy look on the counterpart Naruto's face as the story continued. While they hadn't got the complete story about the blonde ninja it seemed something had happened to him that the Naruto sitting with them had not experienced._

 **Naruto only offered a bittersweet smile as he absentmindedly allowed his fingers to softly stroke Kurama's fur. Looking back now it was funny how much things had changed. Almost a year or so ago and the fox that was curled up in his lap had wanted nothing more than to tear him to bloody bits and break out of the seal that kept him in Naruto. Now? Well Naruto had no idea how he would've survived this long without Kurama's help.**

Naruto merely smiled down at his own Kurama, who huffed as he rested his head on his forelegs. Sure they had a very rough start, but now they considered each other friends and brothers.

 **Than there was Naruto himself. Looking back he could've slapped himself. Admittedly he really hadn't changed all that much. He was still pretty hyper and knuckleheaded, but the difference now was that he had balanced out. Thanks to Kurama's help and his own determination he had been able to improve in almost every area by leaps and bounds.**

Naruto had to wonder what the heck his counterpart had experienced to get to that point with Kurama and more importantly himself. It had taken the equivalent of fighting for his life against a undead Madara and his army to get to that point.

 **Naruto was knocked out of his little reverie when he felt the presence of Ruby next to him, "Penny for your thoughts?"**

 **The blonde turned and took in Ruby's pajamas with a smile. While in her normal clothes the girl looked ready to go into battle, or a Halloween party, however in her pink pajama bottoms and black tank top, Ruby actually looked her age.**

Ruby was torn between outrage and embarrassment as the image of the two teens popped up on the screen. Yang merely smiled as she pulled her sister into a headlock as Blake continued, ignoring the younger sisters pleas for help.

 **Ruby also took in Naruto's own sleep wear with a minor blush. The white tank top with some sort of leaf like symbol that hung off his form allowed his well muscled arms to be seen quite easily. Likewise the navy blue gym shorts with that red swirl of his did a good job of showing off his equally well-toned legs.**

 **Ruby had to blush as, with the moon in the background and blonde hair swaying gently in the breeze, Naruto looked quite attractive.**

Ruby desperately struggled against her sisters superior strength as the blush on her counterpart was replicated by her. Yang's grin suddenly became more feral as she looked towards Naruto.

"Making my little sister fall for you? Should I be worried?"

Naruto chose not to respond, as it was somewhat true that he had a weak spot for red hair. The fact that two rather cute girls had red hair made it somewhat difficult to deny Yang's teasing. A fact that she seemed to realize as she sent the blonde ninja a predatory wink, full of mischief.

 **"Just thinking about home."**

 **"Where are you from?" Ruby asked curiously. She admittedly didn't know much about her new blonde friend, which was something she wanted to remedy.**

The thought was similar to everyone else, though Yang and Blake were slightly more invested I the answer.

 **Naruto just turned his gaze back to the moon. He had spent enough time here on Remnant to have come up with a back story which was as close to the truth as he could get without having to tell everyone the compete truth.**

Naruto sighed, having already suspected that his counterpart would have to do something like that. It was one of the things Jiriaya had pounded into his skull when it came to arts involving the spymaster trade.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized for both himself and his counterpart. It took several seconds for everyone to realize what Naruto was apologizing for. It was Ren who spoke up for everyone, surprisingly.

"It's understandable. You did not know us, and apparently was stranded here." Nora nodded in agreement, while Jaune and Pyrrha merely smiled to show they didn't mind. Weiss merely huffed in her 'noble' way while Blake perfectly understood where Naruto's counterpart was coming from. Her experience when it was revealed she was in the white fang was still fresh in her mind. Finally Yang and Ruby stared at Naruto for several seconds, before shrugging in response.

"You seem like someone who will eventually tell us when the time comes. Just don't wait long foxy."

"Yeah! That's what friends are for!"

While initially surprised Naruto had to remember that these weren't shinobi, who were naturally paranoid. Naruto merely smiled in joy, gaining blushed from Blake, Yang and Pyrrha. Grateful that she could hide said blush behind the book as she continued to read.

 **"It was a village out in the middle of nowhere. It was my people's attempt at starting up another city like Vale. It had actually been around for awhile and thanks to the forests that surrounded it, it was named Konohagakure no Sato."**

 **Before Ruby could question exactly what the name meant and what language it was in, a slightly surprised yet subdued voice made its way into their conversation.**

 **"The Village Hidden in the Leaves."**

Eyes turned to Blake, confused as to how her counterpart apparently knew this other language that Naruto spoke. Speaking of which-

"Now that I think about it, how did you know our language?" Weiss asked, realizing that Naruto didn't necessarily have the same language as Remnant did.

"I-I don't know." Naruto replied, rather worried about what the travel to this other dimension had done to him.

 **Both Naruto and Ruby turned their eyes to see the black haired girl who had helped out Ruby earlier in the day making her way to them, book in hand.**

 **Naruto raised his brow and nodded, surprised that someone actually knew the language, "Yea that's spot on actually. I'm surprised someone even knows that language still."**

"So apparently your language did exist." Pyrrha commented. Naruto merely nodded, wondering how his language fit into the world of Remnant.

 **The raven haired teen offered her brow raise, "Same can be said for you. For all intents and purposes it's a dead language."**

Naruto frowned at the mention of his language being 'dead'.

 **Naruto just smiled, "My village actually preferred it, made names and stuff sound a lot cooler. By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **"Blake. And your name...your parents really liked ramen huh?"**

"Of course that's the thing you would translate." Naruto pouted while everyone snickered at his expense.

 **Naruto childishly pouted, "Damnit that's not what my name means!"**

 **Ruby giggled at Naruto's pout before asking, "So what does it really mean then?"**

 **The blonde just puffed out his chest and proudly declared, "Maelstrom."**

 **Blake chose to interject, "So your full name means 'Maelstrom Spiral' then?"**

"What?! That's awesome!" Ruby shouted as she looked at Naruto in awe for the moment. The blonde chuckled, thinking of all the various techniques that were in his language. Japanese truly allowed for some awesome attack names, and personal ones as well.

 **Naruto just grinned cockily, "You got it!"**

 **Yang suddenly appeared behind Naruto, scaring him enough to almost make him lose his balance and fall out the window. Thankfully she had also chosen to grab his whiskered cheeks and began tugging at them, "I don't know, I think I'll just stick with calling you Foxy."**

Ruby sent Naruto a look of pity. Now that Yang had set her sights on her newest friend, there was no stopping her sister from teasing and messing with him in general.

 **With Yang still painfully tugging at his cheeks, Naruto began to cry dramatically, "Ruby help! Get your crazy sister off me!"**

 **"Who you calling crazy Mr!?" Yang yelled as she began to tug at Naruto's cheeks even harder, laughing maniacally all the while.**

A maniacal grin on her face yang turned to Naruto, who quickly realized what she wanted.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon."

Everyone else was confused as to what exactly Yang wanted, but had a feeling they would rather not know.

 **Ruby began to laugh as she watched her sister torture their new friend, while even the normally cool Blake cracked a grin as she watched the two blondes interact.**

"Sorry Naruto." Ruby replied to the blonde's betrayed look. Ruby was internally very thankful that her sister had another target for her teasing. She had a whole lifetime, she deserved a break too!

Unbeknownst to everyone Blake's thoughts were of a similar kind. While she liked her teammate sometimes her teasing and puns were a little too much.

 **"SAY IT! SAY UNCLE!"**

 **"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

 **"YOU WANNA BET FOXY!?"**

 **"OW OW OW OW! DAMNIT YANG THAT HURTS!"**

 **"SAY IT!"**

 **"NEVER!"**

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"**

 **Silence.**

"Well it's a male voice so we know Weiss is out of the picture." Blake said, having read ahead a little before commenting.

"What?!"

"Could it be Jaune?" Said teen blanched at the comment from Nora. Was she trying to get him killed?

"Nah." Yang leaned forward looking at the screen. "My money's on Cardin."

 **Ruby stared at the poor bastard who had told both Naruto and Yang to shut up with wide eyes. This was not gonna end well...for the guy at least. Quietly she wondered what kind of flowers he liked.**

 **Both Naruto and Yang slowly turned their heads to face the brave (read: foolish) soul who would dare interrupt them.**

Nora started to hum a funeral tune as the video played. He two blondes were menacing figures when they wanted to be.

 **For a moment both parties stared directly at each other, the nameless and random teen defiantly glaring straight back at the pair of blondes. However when Yang slowly stepped off of Naruto's back and cracked her knuckles, he began to sweat. When Naruto began to crack his neck, the glare dropped off his face.**

 **With fearful eyes he watched as the blonde duo stalked their way over to the his place on the floor, people quickly clearing the way so as not to get in between the cold fury of Naruto and Yang and their prey.**

"Damn right." Naruto said, puffing his chest out. No o0ne messed with Uzumaki Naruto without getting pranked. Or a fellow beat down!

 **That night screams of pain echoed throughout the school grounds for ten minutes straight before all was quiet.**

"Aaah, we didn't get to see the massacre." Nora whined. Yang silently agreed with the orange haired member of JNPR.

 **"AH! Now that was a good night's sleep!" Yang declared as she stretched, drawing the eyes of every teen male in the room.**

Yang smirked as she noticed the blushes on Naruto and Jaune's faces, knowing she still had it.

 **Naruto grinned as he stretched as well, "Couldn't agree more Yang! Slept like a log."**

 **Ruby could only sweat drop upon seeing the devious grin the two shared. Maybe introducing them to each other was a bad idea.**

"Aww, is little sister worried that I'll embarrass her?"

Ruby dared not respond, knowing when her sister was baiting her. Well, most of the time.

 **Naruto collected his stuff before walking out of the hall, Yang, Ruby, and surprisingly Blake not too far behind.**

"On a fox hunt are we?" Yang asked Blake, getting a narrowed glare directed towards her teammate. "He is rather cute."

Naruto and Blake sported blushes at Yang's comments. Blake would never admit it but the whiskers on the blonde ninja made him all the cuter. Which was, oddly enough, the same thought as a certain red-haired member of JNPR.

 **As the group made their way to the locker rooms where their battle clothes and weapons were Naruto decided spark up a conversation, not one for silences, "So you guys ready for whatever our initiation is today?"**

 **Ruby was bouncing around like a rabbit out of excitement in response, "Oh my gosh! Today's the day! We're gonna become Hunters and Huntresses! THIS IS SO EXCITING!"**

Ruby had retreated into her cloak, embarrassed as the video showed her excitement for all to see. Naruto was reminded of himself when he first became a genin, hyperactivity and all.

Though that hyperactivity was still present today in some aspects.

 **Naruto chuckled at the girl's exuberance while Yang shook her head at her sister's hyperactiveness, "You bet your butt we are Foxy!" Winking at her fellow blonde she continued, "Just don't get left behind ok?"**

 **Naruto laughed as petted a still sleeping Kurama, "Psh. Speak for yourself. I got this test in the bag, -ttebayo!"**

Naruto, at this moment, wished he had a cloak or even a scarf to hide himself with. Lady luck was apparently against him Nora of all people had noticed his embarrassment.

"Oh, what does that mean?"

Naruto mumbled his response, though Blake smirked in response. Heaving a great sigh he explained that it was a verbal tic and really meant nothing at all. The fact that he had apparently inherited it form his mother only made it better.

 **Blake raised an eyebrow at the verbal tic before turning curious eyes at the fox kit wrapped around Naruto's neck. She had seen the fox before, but seeing as it had spent most of the time sleeping she had passed it off as nothing of importance. Now however, with them no doubt heading into combat, she raised a question, "Naruto, what about your pet? Is it a good idea to bring it along?"**

"I am no pet." Kurama replied, sending the cat faunus a death glare. Naruto bopped the fox on the head, giving Blake a much needed reprieve from the killing intent that Kurama had sent her way.

 **The fox seemed to have heard her and in response opened its eyes before glaring at her and growling. While Kurama usually appeared to be sleeping he was always keeping his senses out, making sure to keep him and Naruto aware of anything and everything around them. As such he had heard Blake's question and was non too happy at being called a pet.**

 _ **'She better watch it! I am no pet! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox)! Strongest of the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) and I could easily crush her underneath my paw!'**_

 **Blake was mildly surprised to see twin crimson orbs bore into her own amber eyes, clearly expressing just how angry the fox was.**

"That is terrifying." Jaune said, shaking a little in fear. The Remnant teens nodded, while Kurama merely smirked in amusement. It was good to know that even in his diminutive state he could inspire fear in people.

 **The blue eyed teen turned to face Blake, "Uh I'd apologize. Kurama here doesn't like to be called a pet."**

 **Blake raised an eyebrow wondering just what kind of fox this Kurama was. She had never seen a fox or any animal with such unique red eyes, or even fur of that color. The fox also seemed to be extremely intelligent, having perfectly understood what she had said.**

 **"Uh...sorry Kurama?"**

Before said fox could respond Naruto clamped his hand over the Bijuu's mouth. "Apology accepted." IN repayment for his actions Naruto started to scratch Kurama right behind the ear, getting pleased purring not a moment later.

 **The small fox looked to have actually scoffed, further surprising Blake and the others, before resuming his position as Naruto's scarf.**

 _ **'Stupid cats. Think they're so amazing,'**_ **Kurama huffed.**

'Just because your jealous of your sister getting-'

'We agreed never to speak of that!' Kurama replied mentally before going back to purring.

 **Naruto sweat dropped at his friend's comment, "Well that's probably as good as you're gonna get. He's pretty stubborn when he wants to be."**

 **Blake decided to voice her question as she kept looking at Kurama in curiosity, "What kind of fox is he? He's pretty smart and doesn't look like any fox I've seen."**

"Damn right I'm like no fox you've ev- oh right there." Kurama replied before Naruto injected a little bit of chakra into his petting. Yang had to restrain her self from making a joke at her teammate's expense, especially when she saw the flash of wanting in her partner's eye. Weiss and Nora by this point were cooing at the cuter side of Kurama rather than the murderous one that had not been present but a moment ago.

 **Naruto shrugged, "He was sort of an experiment my village was doing. They wanted to see how Aura affected animals and so as a small kit he was injected with doses of mine, which is why we're so close. That's also why I know he can take care of himself, he has his own Semblance."**

"Oh like Zwie!" Ruby exclaimed, wondering how the family pet was doing. Tai had just gotten him to go to the toilet last time they talked.

"Who?"

At Naruto's question Ruby whipped out her phone and displayed the most recent photo that she had. Naruto had to admit, that was one cute dog. Much cuter than any of Kakashi's summons, especially the one that wanted you to feel its paw.

'Why do I have a feeling I'll be meeting this mutt soon?' Kurama thought, already somewhat loathing the creature pictured in front of him.

 **Kurama mentally grinned,** _ **'My, my kit that was a pretty good lie. Seems like you really are becoming a true shinobi.'**_

 **Naruto just shrugged. Just because he kind of trusted Ruby, Yang, and Blake didn't mean he was gonna just spill his whole life story to them. He had been stabbed far too many times in the back to be that trusting anymore. Besides it wasn't like they'd believe him if he told them that Kurama was actually just a physical manifestation of energy that had been sealed inside of him by his parents and Death when he was only a few minutes old. Or that Kurama was actually several stories tall and so powerful that with just a flick of his tail he could crumble mountains.**

Yang instantly bottled up her reply to the previous paragraph. If she was in the same position she would so the exact same thing. Ruby and Blake had realized this as well, with Blake drawing on her background of being in the white Fang when they had turned violent and murderous.

 **Yeah he'd be locked up in the loony boon faster than his father's Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God technique).**

"So cool." Ruby whispered at the name of the technique.

 **Both Yang and Ruby shrugged at Naruto's explanation, their family had a dog who also acted as a partner on some missions so Naruto having a fox who could do the same wasn't that weird to them.**

 **As the group of four plus one fox finally reached the locker room they separated to head to their lockers and get changed. Naruto had the foresight to get dressed away from the girls, knowing what happened to guys who tried to peek on women who knew how to fight and had sharp pointy things on hand.**

"So I guess I didn't come to Beacon…" Jaune said, rather dismayed that he hadn't met any of his current friends in the counterpart story. Before anyone could respond to his comment the screen popped up with a message.

 _Jaune Arc became an apprentice under General Ironwood. He will appear later in the story._

"An apprentice under General Ironwood?!" Weiss exclaimed. What circumstances had happened to Jaune's counterpart to get him noticed by the Altesian general?

"Ok, a little less bummed." Jaune said, wondering the same thing as Weiss.

 **Finally dressed in his clothing and making sure that his pouches were full of kunai and that he had his main weapon sealed into the scroll attached to his belt, Naruto began to make his way out of the locker rooms. On the way out he managed to catch the tail end of Weiss asking someone to be her partner for the exam.**

Pyrrha was a little excited to see her first interaction with the blonde ninja. Especially since she had a suspicion that he was replacing Jaune in the story.

 **Wondering who was apparently so good that the princess was asking them to be her partner Naruto peeked over and was shocked.**

 **Standing there with a small smile on her beautifully unmarried face was a girl so beautiful he was his jaw had just hit the ground.**

Ok, maybe she shouldn't have been so excited. The dumbstruck look on his counterparts face had Naruto blushing up a storm, his love for redheads coming through once again.

 **Noticing the dumb look on his container's face Kurama turned to look at the girl only to have his eyes bug out,** _ **'Kit, I know I'm always teasing you, but...damn! Now I see why your dad liked red-head so much!'**_

 _Naruto had to hold his head in his hands, lamenting his genetics at the moment. His father's demeanor, from what he had heard from Kakashi and several others, was of the same effect his counterpart was having at the moment._

 **And Kurama wasn't wrong. With hair as red as blood tied into a ponytail and garbed in bronze looking armor and a battle skirt with boots, the girl looked as dangerous as she was beautiful. Naruto was able to catch what Weiss said about the girl. Apparently she was so good that she was the undefeated champ of some tournament for three years and had even earned the moniker of "The Invincible Girl".**

 _ **'It's always the red heads,'**_ **Naruto lamented to himself.**

Pyrrha smiled as she realized that Naruto wasn't concentrating on her body or title, but rather her hair. The only people she had comment on it were her own family, and those were merely complimentary on how well she did its upkeep. With Naruto it was a focal point and, to her joy, was more attractive than her title of 'The Invincible Girl.'

 **Unfortunately for him Naruto knew very well just how he was around such women. Confident, strong, yet gentle and understanding. And the red hair? Yeah he'd be lucky if he could throw a kunai straight with her around. He really had inherited his father's love of red-heads.**

"The fact that it runs in the family is hilarious. Should I be looking out for my little sister?"

"YANG!"

 **Hoping that Kami was on his side and that he wouldn't have to be around her for too long for the sake of his dignity, Naruto made his way out to join Ruby and Yang.**

 **Had he looked back once more he would have seen the red head ignore Weiss in favor of turning to look at his retreating form,** _ **'Hmm it's that blonde guy. His name was Naruto I think. He's a little odd.'**_ **Smiling to herself she recalled his entrance at the freshman speech,** _ **'And funny too.'**_

 _Pyrrha's face lit up with a blush matching her hair as her counterparts private thoughts were laid bare to the group. Nora had a mega-watt grin on her face, one that Ren and Pyrrha were wary of the moment it appeared on her face. Jaune was still thinking of how in the world he had gotten noticed by the headmaster of Atlas, to the point he had entirely missed the last few paragraphs._

 **The current gathering of students consisting of a grinning Naruto, a hyperactive Ruby, a cocky Yang, calm Blake, haughty Weiss, an odd girl with short orange hair bugging a teen with long raven black hair,**

Nora was excitingly motioning to Ren that they were on television.

 **a serene red head, and both Ozpin and his assistant Glynda, stood at the edge of cliff, below which stretched miles upon miles of wild untamed forest.**

 **Taking note that everyone who needed to be there was there, Ozpin began after taking a sip from his coffee cup, "For years you have trained to be warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."**

 **Glynda decided to step in and with some sort of tablet in hand continued for Ozpin, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mention of teammates.**

 _ **'Jeez can this get anymore like Konoha?'**_

 _"You have a team back were you're from?" Ruby excitingly asked. She flinched after noticing the uncomfortable look Naruto was now sporting._

 _"It's complicated."_

 **Though he did have to wonder why Ruby looked so down while Yang was giving her an "I told you so" look.**

Ruby groaned as she remembered the realization that her teams were completely random. Though she wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin lectured.**

 **Ruby turned to give Naruto a hopeful look, silently asking him if he would be her partner. Naruto guessed that Yang was attempting to get her little sister to meet new people, but he could see that Ruby would be more than comfortable only having a small handful of people she could trust, a sentiment he shared with her. As such he just gave her a smile and shrugged, silently agreeing with her.**

Before anyone could blink Ruby had slammed into Naruto full force, gripping the blonde for all she was worth in a massive and bone-breaking hug. Naruto merely smiled as he patted her head, earning a muffled 'stop it' in response. While this was going on Yang had to sigh as she realized that maybe she could have supported the idea of them being a team from the beginning seriously. She didn't want to think of what would happen if they had not ended up with the teams they had now.

After several more seconds of hugging Ruby returned to her seat, a prominent blush on her face. Yang decided to not tease her at the moment because of the happy smile on her sisters face.

 **As if to shatter any of Ruby's hopes at being paired with someone she knew Ozpin continued with a small amount of pleasure in his voice, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."**

"Your headmaster is a little sadistic." Naruto commented. "Not even the leader of my village would do that when teams would be created." 'For damn good reason.' Naruto mentally added.

 **Naruto had to withhold a laugh as he saw Ruby's world begin crumbling down around her. Off to the side the girl with orange hair happily turned to her friend, "See! I told you!"**

 **Not wanting to be interrupted any further Ozpin continued his little speech, "After you've partnered up head to the north end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."**

 **At hearing that a sudden grim look came across everyone's face. Our favorite blonde protagonist meanwhile had to resist the urge to sweat drop,** _ **'Ok this is getting freaky now. I mean really? Another silver haired teacher preaching the need to walk into a test with the intent to kill.'**_

 _"Wonder if they're related." Naruto muttered. He snickered when he imagined Ozpin and Kakashi standing side by side._

 **"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene," taking a sip of coffee Ozpin paused in his speech, allowing the weight of his words to really sink in. After a few seconds he continued, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and be graded appropriately. Any questions?"**

 **The group nodded in the negative, everyone already clear on their instructions, simple as they were. Find a partner, get through the forest, grab a relic, and make it back to cliff, hopefully in one piece.**

"Yeah simple." Jaune muttered. Everyone, including his partner, gave him deadpan looks. "I'll shut up now."

Pyrrha gave her partner a sympathetic pat on the back, knowing that his heart was in the right place.

 **Ozpin nodded, seemingly satisfied with the determination each of his prospective students was showing in the face of the obstacle before them.**

 **"Good. Now, take your positions."**

 **Already having seen the silver launch pads beneath their feet, each student prepared themselves. The first to be launched into the air was the Schnee heiress who merely allowed herself to fly through the air with a bland look.**

"Leave it to ice queen to make even something fun boring." Yang said, earning a glare form Weiss. Giving the girl a cheeky wink the Schnee heiress huffed and turned away, getting chuckles from everyone.

 **One by one each of the students was sent rocketing into the air by the pads beneath them. Soon only Yang, Ruby, and Naruto remained. Before Yang was launched into the air she winked at Naruto before pulling out a pair of sunglasses from...somewhere and with a whoop of joy she too was sent flying.**

'Now that's making an impression.' Naruto thought, reminded of himself in certain ways. He still had his Shinobi picture with the face paint on it after all.

 **Ruby turned and offered a smirk at Naruto before she joined her sister and the others in the air. As the last one left to be launched Naruto looked at both Ozpin and Glynda before offering them a cocky smirk as he rotated his neck, cracking it in the process. He bowed to the two and was launched off into the sky like a bullet.**

 **"YAHOO!"**

 **Ozpin turned and regarded his long time friend and associate with a raised brow, "He was an...odd one."**

"Wow, not even one day and the teachers already think you're a little weird." Jaune commented, earning a raised brow in response from Naruto.

"And what's so great about being normal?" Naruto shot back, earning a grin from Nora and Yang.

"Touche."

 **Glynda frowned, clearly unhappy with how nonchalant Naruto had seemed, almost like life or death situations were nothing new to him. The other students had looked just as excited to prove themselves, but it was clear they were also weary of the danger that called the forest home.**

 **The blonde did not. He had a look in his eye that she had only seen in veteran Hunters and Huntresses, the look of someone who had spilt blood and fought in battles their life on the line far too many times. It did not sit well with the strict woman and set her on edge.**

"She's not wrong." Naruto said, getting looks fomr the remnant teens. Though I've always tried to not go the route that standard Shinobi do."

'Said route earned you a chidori through your chest.'

'Don't remind me.' Naruto thought in reply.

"So you're like a ninja super hero?" Ruby asked innocently. Naruto had to resist the urge to reply yes.

"Don't be silly Ruby." Weiss replied, earning a rather adorable pout form the team leader of RWBY.

 **Wondering just who the blonde was she instantly pulled up the video feed of him on her tablet and pulled up his record next to it.**

 **Naruto laughed to himself as he saw several of the others already begin to descend back towards terra firma. However Naruto wasn't an adept user of Fuuton (Wind Release) for nothing. Calling forth only a small portion of his massive chakra reserves he allowed it to coat his form, creating a streamlined shield of wispy light green chakra. Now far more aerodynamic he pushed only a smaller portion into his feet, propelling him further and faster than the others.**

"Talk about being aerodynamic." Yang commented, earning a groan from several members of the reading group. "What? That wasn't even a pun!"

"It sure felt like it." Blake responded before continuing.

 **Soon he was naught but a screaming blonde bullet tearing through the air like a knife through wet paper. As he passed the others who had been launched before him he could hear the gasps of shock and one girl in red as she attempted to copy him by using the recoil from her weapon only to slice through a bird in the process.**

 **"BIRDY NO!"**

The group erupted into laughter at the comical expression of despair on one Ruby Rose's face. The girl herself merely retreated back into her hood, lamenting the loss of a cute bird that day. Even if it was a grimm.

 **Soon the others began to follow suit, using either their weapons or their Semblance to propel themselves even further into the Emerald Forest. However humans were not meant to fly and eventually gravity began to show itself, bringing them all back down to the earth.**

 **Seeing that he was slowly making his way into the trees and wanting to avoid any injuries or broken limbs he reached into the pouch on his thigh and pulled out two kunai knives. Holding the ninja knives in a reverse grip he allowed his bubble of Wind Natured Chakra to pop, letting the winds slam into him, greatly slowing him down. With his speed slowed down the blonde was able to weave through several of the trees, each time he did so bringing down his speed even more. Eventually Naruto had slowed to a decent enough speed to be able to stab his kunai into a large tree trunk. Curving his legs inwards he swung his body around the tree, carving out a spiral into the trunk as he made his way to the forest floor.**

 **When he was close enough to the ground that he wouldn't break a bone from a fall, he let go of the blades and performed a flip whilst tucking into a ball. As Naruto came even closer to the ground he unfurled himself and like a gymnast landed perfectly on his feet before bowing to the imaginary crowd.**

"Isn't that how you got down Ren?" Nora piped up, getting everyone to look at the stoic R of JNPR.

"Indeed."

 _ **'I'll give it a 9 out of 10,'**_ **Kurama snickered.**

"And apparently an almost perfect dismount for a fox." Ren finished as everyone snickered at his expression.

 **Naruto blew a raspberry at his fox friend, insulted that he didn't get a perfect score.**

"Oh? And what, oh great and mighty Kurama, could I have done better?"

"Not be such an idiot."

"….Baka-kitsune."

Ren merely shook his head in amusement that he himself would not have gotten a perfect score from a talking fox.

 **The sound of the bushes rustling put him on high alert. Thinking that he was already going to be attacked by something that wanted him as dinner, he pulled out another kunai knife and with perfect aim tossed it into the bush with the precision and speed that came with his years of experience using the knives.**

 **He was surprised though when, instead of the squelching sound of metal piercing flesh, he heard the metallic ring of steel meeting steel. As the victim of Naruto's paranoid attack emerged from the brush all he could do was face palm while Kurama was near gasping from laughter.**

As the video showed the mystery person several things happened at once. Team RWBY snickered at Naruto's expense, Yang outright laughing. Jaune slumped in his seat, having finally realized that Naruto had replaced him on team JNPR. He wouldn't hold it against him, but it would still suck sometimes, he just knew it. Pyrrha was a little…torn about the revelation. While she liked Jaune he definitely didn't fit in at Beacon, though he had made great strides since she had begun to teach him. From the short interactions and the blonde's own demeanor he was already an accomplished warrior like her and would even, dare she admit, prove a very suitable challenge for her.

Ren and Nora were excited ot see the changes Naruto would bring, though Nora was by far the more noticeable about it.

 _ **'HAHAHAHA! Kami really loves to see you squirm kit!'**_

 **Out from the brush emerged a smiling red haired beauty, round bronze shield and spear in hand.**

 **Looking skyward Naruto began to curse out Kami, convinced she had either abandoned him or just enjoyed torturing him.**

"Both." Was the simple reply from Kurama.

 **Resigned to his fate he offered a smile and hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **The red head returned the smile before attaching her shield to her back and shaking Naruto's offered hand, "Pyrrha Nikos."**

 **Naruto nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, an old nervous habit of his, "Guess that makes us partners huh? By the way sorry for almost...ya know stabbing you with one of my kunai."**

"Sure it was just the kunai you wanted to stab her with?" Asked Yang with an amused glint in her eyes. The atomic blushes that sprouted on both Pyrrha and Naruto's faces were priceless, though the blushes that came on everyone else's faces made it all the better.

"Yang! Stop being gross!" Ruby cried out as she threw a pillow at her sister, hitting her straight in the face. Yang merely laughed, more than happy that she had embarrassed everyone.

Though a certain kitty seemed to be lost in her own fantasy for a moment before she continued.

 **Pyrrha simply offered a kind smile and laughed, "We are indeed and no harm done!" She looked at Naruto who seemed to be unarmed, outside of the aforementioned kunai, "Do you not have your own weapon?"**

 **Naruto grabbed the scroll that hung from his belt and twirled it on a finger, "I do, but I usually don't use it unless I need to. I can usually handle most opponents just using my...uh...Semblance and kunai."**

Ruby pouted at the mention of said weapon, wanting more than anything to see what a ninja would consider using as a weapon. She only wanted to take it apart. A few times, no big whoop!

 **As he stumbled on his words in the middle of the sentence he began to mentally curse himself,** _ **'Always the damn red heads!'**_

 _"It's like Ren and sexy librarians!"_

 _"Nora!" Ren shouted with a prominent blush on his cheeks._

 **Luckily Pyhrra didn't show any signs of her being suspicious or even having caught him falling over his words and nodded her head, "So what is your Semblance then?"**

 **Naruto just winked at the red head, some of his usual bravado making its way back to him, "That my partner is a secret. Though hopefully I won't have to use it anytime soon."**

"You mean wind isn't your semblance?" Weiss asked, remembering his superior use of it as he was falling.

"It's an affinity I have." Naruto answered. He smirked when everyone leaned in, expecting more, "but you'll have to wait for any more."

 **As he said that the sounds of twigs snapping caught both teens' attention and again Naruto began to curse Kami all over again.**

 **Lumbering out of the trees was, unfortunately, not another of the people taking the initiation, but was instead the massive form of bear like beast. Instead of the usual brown fur though, this monster was covered in pitch black fur with a bone white mask covering its face while various pieces of what looked to be bone protruded out from random areas on its towering form.**

"That's a grimm?" Naruto asked, analyzing the creature before his counterpart. He innately felt something…wrong from the creature. Even though he wasn't anywhere near the thing.

"Yep." Ruby piped up "they've been around for as long as anyone can remember."

 **This was a Creature of Grimm, an Ursa. Judging by its near 8 foot stature and plated form this was an older and more experienced Ursai, an Ursa Major to be exact.**

 **As Naruto drew a pair of kunai and Pyrhha pulled her shield off her back, Naruto could only mutter a single sentence, "Well fuck you too then Kami."**

"Language!" came the exclamation form Ruby and ….Behind them?

Turning around the group was met with a beautiful woman with red hair and violet eyes, wearing a simple white blouse and green dress. The woman was wearing a confident smirk before her eyes landed on Naruto. The teen in question could only stare slack jawed as he regarded the woman in front of him.

"M-mom?!"

* * *

 **And we'll just leave it right there for now. for those that have read my other reading Story you know that i try to create a story within the reading. And go and read Dylan Millwoods version. Because its enjoyable as hell.**

SandewrPally


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original work by** **MothBallz**

Naruto sat stock still as he looked at the woman in front of him His mind was going over the woman he had met in his mindscape when he faced the Kyuubi. Even after going over the features several times he could only come to one conclusion as his eyes started to tear up.

The woman in front of him was Uzumaki Kushina, his mother.

Said woman was sending her son a confident and warm grin, her hands on her hips as she regarded not only Naruto but the members of teams RWBY and JNPR. She noted several girls that she already liked form first impressions, and could tell that two couples were already sort of 'there'. Before she could further scrutinize the girls she had to brace herself as Naruto hugged her fiercely. Closing her eyes she wrapped Naruto in a just as fierce hug, both son and mother basking in each other's presence. Kurama merely smirked, rather happy that his container and partner had this chance to bond with his mother.

The reactions between the two Beacon teams was mixed to say the least. Yang had a smile that was a little forced, a little jealous of the mother son moment that was happening in front of her. While she had never gotten anything like that from her biological mother memories of Summer came to the fore front of her mind. She then realized she was being petty, as Naruto had never had his mother in his life. Actually donning a happy smile that didn't look forced she looked on the moment happy for the whiskered blonde.

Ruby looked on in wonder at the woman in front of her. She was everything she would think a kick-ass ninja mom would be, even down to the presence she felt. While she didn't have many memories like her sister Ruby had always remembered the feeling of love and warmth that her mother had, and knew without a doubt that this woman had just as much as Summer did.

Weiss had to hold back a look of longing as she stared at the hugging mother and son. While her mother was still alive she had never been close to her, seeing Winter as a more motherly figure than anything. She sighed as she looked back on the days were her mother was still kind and not done in by her father's obsession with the company and war on faunus. She did give the pair a small smile, happy that the teen they had met could have this moment.

Blake had forgone reading ahead as she looked at the woman that Naruto had identified as his mother. The similarities were there, such as the face and similar smile. Blake had a pang of guilt as she realized that she hadn't contacted her parents in a long time, and made a note to call them once they took a break from reading the story.

Pyrrha was somewhat stunned as she stared at the woman embracing Naruto. The woman's hair was so similar to hers that if she had a similar eye color she could have been the woman's daughter. Getting over her momentary shock the Spartan girl wondered just how the woman came to be here, as she had thought Naruto was an orphan. Her thoughts were replicated in her teammates, though Nora was just excited to meet another ninja like Naruto.

"H-how?" Naruto weakly asked, his emotions overwhelming him at the moment.

"I can offer an explanation." All eyes turned to the new voice, only to get incredulous looks of surprise and one growl once they spotted the newcomer to the room. The girl was dressed in a plain velvet blue dress, accessorized by different shades of blue. The only differences in color were the buttons and stockings that the girl wore. Golden hair was held back by two butterfly pins connected to a headband, while a calm face stared back at the group of faces with piercing yellow eyes.

' **Be careful with this one Naruto. She has more power than her appearance suggests.'**

"I am Lavenza, a worker of the Velvet Room." The girl bowed as she introduced herself, before continuing "I am sure you have already met my sister Margaret."

"The bookstore clerk…" Blake muttered in surprise, having a feeling the woman was involved in this since she was the one to have given the book to Blake.

"Indeed, though we are much more than simple bookstore owners." Responded while she took a seat on the stool that she had brought. "Those of the velvet room are watchers of humanities potential, though in the past year or so we have broadened our horizons so to speak."

Taking a seat with his mother following Naruto asked the question that had popped up when the girl first spoke "What do you mean you can explain what's going on?"

The girl adopted a frown before taking a deep breath and speaking. "I trust you remember the seal that you had found in your world?"

"Yeah. It was one of a kind that was for sure."

Lavenza smiled at Naruto's praise of her and her sister's hard work. "Thank you. Unfortunately, something corrupted the matrix, depositing you here instead of merely transporting you to the Velvet Room. We decided to merely allow the flow of the seal to let you arrive here, rather than try to force you to the velvet room itself."

"Space-time seals are a fickle thing." Kushina commented, remembering the numerous time's she had helped Minato correct and adjust his own space time seals. Surprisingly Kurama nodded in agreement, having seen the complexity of seals from several generations of Uzumaki's and more importantly the Sage of Six Paths himself.

"Indeed." Lavenza responded to Kushina's statement before holding up the book that Blake was given. "A similar seal was put in this book to bring you everyone else to the Velvet room, but we had to adjust it so that Naruto could arrive here without having any serious injuries."

"Does that mean you can send me back?!" Naruto leaned forward with excitement, not noticing the various looks of hurt that crossed some of the other teen's faces. While he had only been there a short time the teens could tell that the boy was fun to be around, though they realized that being abruptly taken from home would want to go back as soon as they were able to.

"Unfortunately no." Lavenza responded, some guilt in her tone as she continued. "The amount of power we had to expend to get you to Remnant safely was greater than we expected, and as such we don't know when we'll have the power to reestablish a connection to your world."

Before the blonde ninja could have a downcast look his mother promptly smacked him over the head before she spoke. "Just think of it as a vacation Sochi. Even better I get more time with you!" Kushina promptly brought her son in for another crushing hug, though the teen was unprepared for it and as such could hear his bones creaking in abuse.

"Are you also responsible for Miss Kushina and Kurama's arrival?" Weiss asked as the rest of her team were watching the interaction between mother and son with some amusement.

"Indeed. We had enough energy to bring one more person into the picture and Uzumaki Kushina was….adamant about being able to spend time with her son. Kurama was merely given a body composed of his own power to roam outside." Laveza finished with a wince as memories of that particular beat down for her to be temporarily resurrected to help her son came to the forefront of her mind. A polite cough got the attention of mother and son as she brought out a scroll for them.

"My second purpose was to give you supplies for your time on Remnant. Scrolls, both Remnant and shinobi, and various shinobi supplies including weapons, such as the one your other self uses."

Excited at the prospect of having the weapon his other had Naruto quickly unrolled the scroll and summoned it. Clearing the smoke away Naruto smiled as he felt the weight of the weapon in his hands.

Before it was promptly taken from said hands by a flash of red and roses.

"Yeah…You're not getting that back for a while." Yang said, knowing that her sister's weapon fetish was in full force at the moment. She remembered the last time she had tried to take Crescent Rose from her when she was in this particular mood. She would rather not have her arm almost ripped off for taking a weapon from her sister when she was in 'Weapon nut mode'.

Or cookies depending on the day.

"….Noted."

Lavenza merely smiled she regarded the people before her. "As a final note remember that while some things might be different, others can be the same. We'll be keeping in touch to let you know the progress of sending you back." As she sat the book on the stool the girl left the room before dispersing into a multitude of velvet blue butterflies, signaling her departure to the Velvet room.

Back in the common room the group of two Shinobi plus chakra beast and two Beacon Teams regarded the book with more than a little wariness, the cryptic last words of the girl going through their minds. Before it was promptly shattered by Kushina opening the book and starting to read, the screen displaying the story going on again as well.

 **The Creatures of Grimm, monstrous and beastly creatures whose sole reason for existence was to bring death to mankind. They did not hunger for meat, vegetation, or any other "normal" food source. In fact, when observed, it seemed like they did not need to eat or drink to survive like any other living creature on Remnant. However this did not mean that they lacked a desire to eat.**

 **The one thing these creatures seemed to crave, to hunger for, was human flesh and blood.**

"That is not normal." Naruto commented, getting shrugs form the Remnant teens. It was more of an accepted fact by everyone in Remnant at this point. Kurama merely narrowed his eyes as he regarded the various Grimm the screen were displayting.

 **No one on Remnant had any one hundred percent proven idea as to what Grimm were or even how they came to exist. Scientists were not able to properly observe Grimm due to how hard it was to keep even a young one in captivity. What made it even more difficult to study the Grimm was that, upon death, their bodies would fade from existence, leaving not even a hair to be examined.**

"What like ash?" Kushina asked.

"Kinda similar but they don't leave anything." Yang answered, remembering the multiple times she had seen a Grimm 'die' when training with her dad or Qrow. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **The only concrete facts the people of Remnant knew regarding Grimm were thus: Grimm were drawn to dark emotions such as jealousy, hatred, and greed. The monsters had a fondness for human flesh and they were capable of learning from experience.**

Both Naruto and Kushina paled, knowing that had Grimm existed in their world it would be an all you can eat ramen stand due to the consequences of four wars. Not a pleasant thought if their description was anything to go by. While he would never admit it Kurama was more than a little disturbed by the fact the creatures could seemingly sense emotions, in particular the negative.

 **Naruto could add something else to that list though. His godfather and mentor, Jiraiya, had been a powerful man, known across the Elemental Countries for his prowess in the art of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts). Jiraiya and his two teammates had earned themselves fame and infamy in their youth, becoming known as the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja).**

The three shinobi in question popped up on the screen. While Naruto was glad to see two of them the third, Orochimaru, caused the blonde Uzumaki to clench his fists as several rather painful memories surfaced. Noticing her son's tense posture Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto gave his mother a grateful smile before snickering at the Remnant team's expressions.

Giving Jiriaya a passing glance and shivering at the snake-like man the women on both Team RWBY and JNPR silently compared themselves to the woman on the screen, wondering what kind of freaking Ninja genetics would allow a bust of that size. None more so than Yang, who was wondering if this was how Weiss felt whenever she would tease the heiress about her small breasts. Said heiress was grumbling about 'stacked blondes' shooting both Yang and the picture of Tsunade rather jealous looks.

Both Jaune and Ren had crossed their legs while resisting the urge to make sure they weren't having any nosebleeds for some reason.

 **Out of the various skills Jiraiya had passed down to his godson, chief among them was the skill that had earned the now deceased shinobi the title of Gama Sennin (Toad Sage). The skill was legendary even among Naruto's people and was known as Senjutsu (Sage Technique). The technique allowed the user to gather the very energy of Nature herself and blend it into their body, bolstering both their physical and mental prowess to otherwise unachievable heights.**

At the questioning looks from everyone he shrugged and promised a demonstration at a later date.

 **As such the practitioners of Senjutsu were seen as Sages and even when they were not actively using Nature Chakra, even novice Sages were keenly aware of it and those who could use it. As such Naruto was thoroughly shocked when he noticed that the Creatures of Grimm were comprised almost entirely of Nature Chakra.**

"Wh-what!?" Naruto exclaimed wanting to suddenly go into sage mode to get a feel if the Grimm were similar to the story. Luckily a certain nine-tailed chakra beast was there.

" **It's true. I can sense them form here, and the nature chakra is…..not corrupted but rather infused with more malice."**

"Thus disrupting the balance of nature chakra that nature needs." Naruto finished, having a rather disturbed image of how that was possible. Noticing the stares he was receiving form the Remnant teens.

"We'll explain later."

"It feels like you are going to be saying that a lot." Ruby responded getting a chuckle from Kushina.

 **It answered a lot of the questions the people of Remnant had and explained a lot more as well. The reason the body of a Grimm faded upon death was because the Nature Chakra it was made up of was returning back to the planet or moving into the nearby plant and animal life. This was also the reason they showed such apathy to other animals and why they had such a hunger for humans.**

"Wait wait wait, so what you're saying is that we screwed up so bad that mother nature considers us the enemy?!" Yang exclaimed, while the rest of the Remnant teens gaped in shock.

 **Suffice it to say that mankind had somehow screwed up so badly in the past that Mother Nature had felt the need to fight back by giving birth to these monsters.**

Yang merely sat down, sufficiently cowed by a sentence in a book. Kushina couldn't help the snicker that came before she continued to read. The rest of teams RWBY and JNPR took this new information and had several thoughts go through their mind while paying attention to the story.

 **Being a Sage and, by proxy, being so in tune with the planet Naruto always felt a little bad when he had to kill Grimm. Sure they seemed mindless and all, but really they were just Nature's anger at what humans had done to her planet.**

 **His only solace was knowing that, by killing Grimm, the plant life around them would grow all the more resilient and lively.**

"That does put things in perspective." Pyrrha muttered, her sentiments shared by the rest of the Remnant teens. While knowing that humanity had potentially screwed up so bad that nature was fighting back, it was good to know that they were essentially giving back whenever they slew a Grimm.

 **So it was with a mental sigh that Naruto lodged a kunai knife into the jugular of the rather large Ursai that had attempted to have him and Pyrrha for dinner. In all honesty the fight had been terribly one sided. He was a well trained shinobi with his fair share of experience and it seemed that Pyrrha's title of "The Invincible Girl" was well earned.**

Pyrrha mentally sighed but quickly smiled as she remembered her friends in team JNPR and RWBY.

 **Combined, the two had taken the large bear like Grimm down in record time.**

"Excellent form and teamwork." Kushina commented as the rather short fight was shown on the screen. Both teens smiled at the praise, Naruto soaking it up especially.

 **Naruto was also quite surprised to get a peek at Pyrrha's battle prowess. She seemed to flow like water, changing between attacking and defending with ease while still managing to dish out her fair share of blows. That fluidity also translated seamlessly into how she handled her weapon. The ease with which she transitioned her weapon from javelin, to sword, to rifle, and back again was only achievable through years of practice and dedication, though inborn talent also seemed to play a part.**

Noticing the blush that was on Pyrrha's face Naruto merely sent the red-haired member of JNPR his fox-like smile. Instead of making the girl feel less awkward the blush she sported intensified until she looked away. Several of the group noticed but decided not to comment on it.

'For now.' Were also those` same people thoughts.

 **Stretching a bit Naruto shared a smile with Pyrrha before gesturing in the direction they had originally been sent, "Shall we?"**

 **The redhead nodded, "Sure. Hopefully we won't run into too much opposition though."**

"Eh, it was hit and miss." Yang said, getting looks of agreement and betrayal for some. Mainly Pyrrha, Weiss and Jaune. It was not fun being chased by a death stalker, or riding a nevermore. Nora merrily smiled as Ren groaned, not wishing to relive that day anytime soon.

 **Naruto nodded in agreement. The less he had to reveal in combat the better. He did not need people asking questions and if what Ozpin said about the teachers monitoring their progress was true, he should be all the more cautious. Passing off some of his ninjutsu as his Semblance with the other teens was easy enough. Getting someone like Ozpin to believe it? That would be a much harder task.**

"A little too late for that." Blake muttered. She was a little relieved that she knew more than her counterpart at the moment. A sentiment that was shared by the rest of the Remnant teens. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulder, knowing that had he been in the same position as his counterpart he would have done the same thing. He wasn't a shinobi for nothing after all.

 **As he and his new partner made their way through the Emerald Forest Pyrrha was the one to strike up a conversation, "I don't remember seeing you at Sanctum, so did you go to Signal?"**

 **"Actually Beacon would be my first official school I'm attending. We had an Academy back in my old village that trained us as well, but it wasn't reputable enough to count so I had to take the battle exam to get into Beacon," Naruto replied.**

At the questioning looks from the two teams Naruto shrugged and responded "Don't think they would have taken my credentials from Konoha."

"Wait, ninjas have credentials?" Ruby asked.

In a poof of smoke Naruto handed Ruby his first credentials, which caused everyone to snicker as the makeup picture that Naruto had slipped into his official credentials was seen. Even Kushina chuckled, remembering her own prank at their first credentials. Hiruzen's face had been quite hilarious after all.

 **Pyrrha smiled at the chance to get to know her partner a little more, "Where are you from?"**

 **"It was outside of the kingdoms and was built decades ago by my village's first leader, a man named Hashirama Senju. Because of all the trees that surrounded our village and acted as a natural defense it was called Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leaves."**

 **The green eyed Huntress in training listened attentively as Naruto spoke with an obvious fondness of his home. Yet still she noticed the bittersweet look in his eyes, almost as if his home held as many bad memories as it did good ones.**

Everyone, especially Naruto and Kushina, winced at the mention of Konoha and Naruto's memories of it. Despite having come to terms with the hatred and anger he held the memories still hurt a little. Not to mention how his other must have felt not knowing anything about what happened after he had arrived here. Noticing her son's mood Kushina grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze, knowing more than most the life Naruto had led.

 **"It sounds like you really loved your village," Pyrrha said with a smile.**

 **Naruto nodded his head and let a sad chuckle escape his lips, "It's funny really. When I was younger I used to run around screaming that I was going to become my village's leader someday."**

 **The armor clad redhead giggled at the mental picture of a short blond kid going around yelling that he was the greatest.**

Naruto groaned as a picture of him doing that exact same thing pooped up on the screen, getting everyone to laugh as the rather ridiculous image.

 **"That's still possible. After you graduate from Beacon you can still go back home and become your village's leader right?" Pyrrha offered.**

The girl in question could only look at her other self with some pity, knowing that she would not like the answer.

 **Naruto shook his head, "Sadly that's no longer a possibility. Bout a year or so ago Konoha was attacked by...a horde of Grimm. We tried our best to fight back, but in the end there were too many and we were being overrun. The elders knew this and so they made a call to have anyone under 15 flee the village so they could live. I tried to stay and fight but my old sensei wouldn't let me and, using his Semblance, had me transported far away," Naruto paused to clear the lump in his throat before continuing, "by the time I managed to make my way back to the village it was too late. Konoha was burning and there was no one left alive."**

"Not the whole truth but-"

"Close enough." Ruby mumbled as she had launched herself at Naruto, giving the blonde ninja a comforting hug. While shocked at first the blonde Uzumaki merely patted the rose-themed girl's hair before she cutely pouted as she went back to her seat. Neither noticed the critical look that Kushina was giving the girl, and it was probably for the better.

 **As Naruto had begun his little tale the two had gradually slowed down until eventually, as his story ended, they had come to a full stop. As Naruto held back the very real tears that threatened to fall, Kurama tightened his hold on his container, offering only his presence as a comfort knowing full well that despite what Naruto had said being a partial lie, a chunk of it was also very much so true.**

Everyone seemed to have tears ready to fall, though both Ren and Nora seemed almost catatonic for some reason.

 **Pyrrha herself was holding back tears. For someone, anyone, to go through that was heart wrenching. Losing your home, your family, your friends, your people all in a single day? It was something she wouldn't wish on anybody. The worst part was then having to watch, helplessly, as it all went up in flames.**

For once Naruto was glad that he had arrived after the destruction Nagato had caused, as the impact of having to watch his home be destroyed would have probably pushed him over the edge even faster.

 **While Naruto attempted to recompose himself he was wondering just what in the hell had made him tell Pyrrha all of that. Granted it wasn't the whole truth, it was still close enough to stir up the memories of what had really happened to leave him here on Remnant. Why had he felt comfortable enough with Pyrrha to tell her that? With him sharing this story with her, Pyrrha now knew more about Naruto than anyone else on Remnant.**

Kushina knew exactly why her son had seemingly shared part of his life story with the red head. Naruto was not one that could bottle up his emotions for long, evident even more so with people he saw as precious to him. Perhaps…

Perhaps being here would help mend some of the wounds still left by his life in the shinobi world.

 **And oddly enough...he was ok with that. It felt good to get that off his chest. Given he had spent quite a length of time talking about it with Kurama, but that was somehow different. Telling Pyrrha even a fraction of the truth lifted a weight off the blond's shoulders and Kurama seemed to be ok with Naruto's actions, which was a sure sign that Pyrrha was a good person, given that the Kitsune had a general dislike for all of mankind with only a small handful of exceptions.**

"Says the perverted fox." Kushina said, pointing a smug smile at the irate Kurama.

What? He could still hold a grudge for his treatment inside Kushina's seal!

 **Feeling Pyrrha's gentle hand on his shoulder he turned and offered the redhead a true smile, "Sorry about dumping all of that on you. Kinda all just came out at once."**

 **Pyrrha just shook her head with her own genuine smile, "It's fine. I can't really blame you as that must have been a difficult part of your life. But now that we're partners know that I'm here for you whenever you need it."**

"Not just her!" Nora had jumped up and raised her hand to point to Naruto. "We all will be here for you whiskers!"

Naruto could fell tears welling up in his eyes. It had been an emotional maelstrom for the last hour. TO see the confident and smiling faces regarding not with suspicion or some way they could use him…

He could fell his heart break a little at the feeling from nearly complete strangers!

 **Nodding at each other the two continued on their way through the Emerald Forest, the blond feeling lighter in a manner of speaking while the redhead felt happy knowing that her partner trusted her enough to reveal such an intimate part of his past.**

 **Miles away atop the cliff that the teens had been launched from, a very irritated Glynda Goodwitch poured over the mysterious blond's records, at least what they had on him which was all but nonexistent. Before taking the battle exam to gain entrance to Beacon they had nothing. For all intents and purposes the blond may just have dropped out of the sky, or simply come into existence and they would know no better. The cheerful blond was an enigma and that aggravated Glynda to no end.**

"Ah, so she's one of those 'need to know' types."

"That's putting it lightly. She wanted to inspect Crescent Rose for any 'illegal' parts. Like I would do something like that." Ruby replied, not noticing or more likely choosing to ignore the deadpan stares being directed at her. Yang knew for a fact that some parts would be considered 'illegal' had Qrow not gotten them for her while constructing it.

 **Glynda was a woman who prided herself on being able to pick up on even the smallest of hints that allowed her to judge anyone rather accurately. She was equally proud to call herself intelligent and yet this blond teen was pushing the limits of that.**

"Dang man. Not even one day and you already have a teacher after you." Jaune said. He was both impressed and thankful that he hadn't drawn the same scrutiny when he got into Beacon with fake transcripts.

 **He jumped so erratically between being a normal teen boy, a seemingly veteran warrior, and a man haunted by his past mistakes so quickly that it was hard to asses just who he really was. It both confounded her and caused her no minor amount of irritation.**

Naruto nodded in agreement, as it was one of the ways most shinobi that lived their lifestyle for long ended up. One only needed to look at Kakashi and Might Guy. Kushina was smiling sadly at the description of her boy, knowing that his life had been harder than almost anyone of his peers.

 **Ozpin meanwhile stood there as an exact counterpart to the frustrated blonde woman, calmly sipping his coffee as he gazed out at the vast stretch of forest below. There was no denying it. Naruto Uzumaki was an enigma. However Ozpin knew that Naruto was also aware of this and there would be no strides made in unraveling said enigma without the blond's permission.**

 **For now all anyone could do was wait. In time the blond would grow to trust some and only then would they be able to find the answers to the many questions that surrounded one Naruto Uzumaki.**

The Remnant teens, none more so than Ruby, nodded in agreement to their headmaster's thoughts. While they had just met Naruto, and by extent Kurama and Kushina, they had realized that it would take some time for him to reveal more personal facts

 **"Do you really think the relics would be in a cave?" Pyrrha asked her blond companion.**

 **The two had stumbled upon a rather large cave opening and were now debating on if the initiation would have them go on a spelunking trip to retrieve the relics.**

Pyrrha groaned, remembering the rather 'abrupt' way they had been wrong. Jaune merely paled, also remembering running for his life from the Death Stalker they had awoken.

 **Naruto shrugged before reaching up and tearing a sizable branch off of a nearby tree. Reaching into his jacket the blond pulled out what appeared to medical bandages and proceeded to wrap the bindings around the top of the branch. To Pyrrha's surprise the small fox kit who had seen sleeping cracked open a single eye before bringing its tail to the top of the makeshift torch. With not even a grunt of effort a small red flame flickered to life on the tip of the fox's tail before leaping to the torch, igniting it, and providing them a much needed source of light.**

"Now that's one fiery fox." Yang joked. She was seemingly ignored in favor of continuing the story, though Kurama took pride that his abilities would be recognized. Now if only they could not be in the form of a horrible pun.

 **Now that Pyrrha was focusing intently on the fox wrapped around Naruto's neck she began to take notice of its unique features. Where other foxes where a variety of colors, Naruto's fox was a color she had never seen before. Its fur was a burnt orange color bordering on a dark red. Even the fox's tail was unique as, instead of the normal short yet fluffy tail most fox were known for, this fox's tail was quite long, long enough to easily wrap around Naruto's neck and drop down to his chest somewhat. Then there was its face. Stretching from the area surrounding its eyes and reaching up to its ears was a patch of black fur, which was also seen outlining its lips. It also had a rather long and skinny body that gave it an almost human like appearance. Then there were the eyes. A crimson so vibrant and like blood that it put her own red tresses to shame.**

Both Kushina and Naruto groaned as the Bijuu in question preened with the attention he was given. Fox already had an ego the size of….well himself.

 **All in all Naruto's fox was different and seemed to even be able to understand human speech and conjure flames on a whim.**

 **"What kind of fox is that Naruto?" Pyrrha asked, the curiosity nagging at her.**

"That's what we are all wondering." Blake said with a curios tone as well. Yang snickered in response, a "Curiosity killed the Blake' on her lips. A pillow to the face form her sister thankfully put a stop to that.

 **Kurama turned and regarded the teen, burning crimson eyes staring at her with such intensity that it felt like the fox was peering through her, judging her very being. It left Pyrrha feeling uncomfortable. Seemingly satisfied with its judgement of her the fox let its head fall and its eyes close, apparently going back to its napping.**

" _ **Hmph. I would need to see more before I would make a decision."**_ Kurama said, before melting under the skillful hands that starched his back. Naruto grinned at the purring Bijuu, fully intending to hold this over his head. Though it did make a cute picture with Ruby doing the starching.

 **Naruto spoke up, returning her attention back to the blond as he motioned for her to follow him into the cave, "He's not so much a fox as he is a Kitsune, a branch of the fox family though far more intelligent and powerful, something he likes to brag about."**

 **Pyrrha just nodded her head at the vague reply, understanding that Naruto still had some secrets to keep. She didn't mind and was more than happy to wait and let Naruto tell her when he was ready. As it was he had already told her about a rather significant part of his past.**

"I never was a good Shinobi when it came to that." Naruto muttered. Unfortunately his mother, a fellow shinobi, and cat-eared Blake heard him clearly. Both smirked, finding it funny that Naruto didn't adhere to the typical 'ninja' that Remnant or the Elemental Nations had.

 **As the two ventured even deeper into the cave, they both began to grow anxious, neither liking the dark enclosed space. As they trudged on and on, there was an odd sense that they shouldn't be there, a foreboding feeling that seemed to whisper into their ear to leave and go no further.**

 **"Uh Naruto, are you sure the relics are in here?" Pyrrha questioned.**

 **"Right now? Not really," Naruto admitted with a chuckle.**

 **Deciding to cut their losses the pair turned around and began to make their way back out of the cave. However both paused in their steps upon hearing...something moving just behind them.**

 _ **'Kit...you need to go...NOW!'**_

 _"In complete agreement." Jaune stated. Though still a little miffed that he had been replaced by Naruto, he didn't hold it against him._

 **Without even a second thought Naruto tossed the torch to the ground and picked up Pyrrha bridal style before pushing chakra into his legs and powering forward in a dead sprint. Pyrrha didn't even bother to ask what was going on, having seen five pairs of burning red eyes peering at her and Naruto through the darkness. Instead of playing the damsel in distress, Pyrrha pulled out her spear and shifted it into its rifle form before firing off a full clip at whatever was chasing them.**

Kushina snickered, remembering several moments that she had fought instead of being the classic 'damsel in distress'. That one time with Minato didn't count either.

 **Clearly whatever it was had thick armor as she could hear the bullets bouncing off of what she suspected to be a large Grimm.**

 **Not one to be so easily stumped in battle Pyrrha reached down to her belt before pulling out a different clip, this one full of rounds imbued with Fire Dust, giving them that much more kick. Quickly swiveling her body, the redhead looked down her sights as she fired over Naruto's shoulder. This time the bullets seemed to pierce the Grimm's armor just enough to cause it to slow down. None too soon either as Naruto sped through the cave entrance, bringing them back into the bright light of day.**

Both Shinobi looked curios at the fire dust bullets in action, comparing them to some Katon jutsu that existed. The effects were more similar than just being the same element at least in the video.

 **Only seconds after, the cliff the cave had lead into erupted into a shower of rumble as a massive scorpion like Grimm burst through the opening, letting out a screech of hunger and power.**

"Not the biggest scorpion I've seen." Kushina commented, getting looks of shock from everyone Naruto included. "Suna has the summoning contract for Scorpions. They might not be as big as Gambunta or Katsuya the boss Scorpion is a lot larger than this Death Stalker."

"Just how big is this Gambunta?" Weiss asked. Naruto shrugged before responding "About the size of a small mountain? Yeah that's seems right."

"…..Shinobi are weird."

"Says the girl with a sniper/scythe taller than her and wields it like it weighs nothing." Kushina smirked at the pouting face of one Ruby Rose.

 **With acidic stinger and pincers poised to tear them to shreds Naruto and Pyrrha shared a look before nodding. Turning on their heels the pair began to book it as fast as they could, intent on putting space between them and the massive Death Stalker Grimm that would like to have them for lunch.**

 _ **'Why does everything I do have to end up going horribly wrong?'**_ **Naruto lamented.**

"Seems like a story Whiskers." Nora said, excitement coursing through her. Who could blame her though? If she could get him to summon this Gambunta she would be Queen of Beacon and Vale!

"More than you know." Naruto responded. His mission record had been one situation getting worse after another. Though he did get to meet people that he would consider friends even to this day.

 **Meanwhile a certain busty blonde and her raven haired partner managed to stumble on what looked to be the remains of a long since abandoned temple. The only standing part of the ruin was a circular platform upon which stood various stone pedestals. On those pedestals were what looked to be chess pieces of some kind.**

"Chess?" Kushina asked the Remnant teens.

"It's a board game that people play. It was inspired by a game from Mistral that has been around for as long as people can remember." Ren answered.

"What game was that?"

"Shogi." Both Naruto and Kushina had surprised looks on their faces, wondering how a game that, admittedly was the cornerstone for anyone's interaction with a Nara, seemed to exist in Remnant as well. Though the fact that Shogi had been around a lot longer gave the two shinobi several uncomfortable theories that they put off in favor of listening.

 **Yang turned to her silent partner and asked, "Think this is it?"**

 **Blake just gave the blonde a deadpan stare before making her way to the stone ruins. Yang shrugged before following.**

 **As the pair inspected the ruins and what they assumed to be the relics Blake spoke, "Chess pieces?"**

 **"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."**

 **"Well I guess we should pick one," Blake replied in an unsure tone. When Ozpin had said relics they had assumed it would be some ancient and valuable artifact, not chess pieces.**

"What exactly were you expecting?" Naruto asked. He could relate to the relic situation teams RWBY and JNPR had found themselves in. While a different test altogether it had the same vibe as the bell test that Kakashi had given team seven before they became actual genins.

 **"How about a cute little pony?" Yang cheered.**

 **Blake rolled her eyes, but it was easy to see the amusement on her face, "Sure."**

 **"Well that wasn't too hard!"**

 **The raven haired teen shrugged, "Well it's not like this place is difficult to find."**

 **Still running for their life, Pyrrha and Naruto sneezed in sync. Despite the massive Grimm only yards behind them, the pair looked at each other before shrugging at the odd coincidence.**

 **"Duck!" Pyrrha called out as the Death Stalker attempted to skewer Naruto with its stinger.**

Naruto groaned, remembering the times he had fought against the snake summons both Orochimaru and Sasuke would use. He might have had a resistance to poison but it still hurt like a bitch! Though it was more likely to die from impalement than the poison itself with a stinger that large.

 **The blond reacted quickly, curling himself into a ball and rolling to avoid the no doubt toxic point of death.**

 **Pyrrha tossed her shield like a frisbee, hoping to cause some damage only for the scorpion on steroids to easily smack it aside with a pincer. Naruto quickly ducked and weaved through the pincers and grabbed the fallen shield before performing a short flip into the air. Just in the nick of time as well, seeing as the scorpion like Grimm had attempted to catch him in one of its pincers.**

"So what would be worse pincers or stinger?" Nora asked, getting incredulous looks form everyone but Yang and Naruto.

"Cut in half or stabbed through? Yang noted, before passing the verbal torch to her fellow blonde

"Or crushed and poisoned?" Naruto wondered, smirking at the reactions he was getting form two teens in particular.

At this point Ruby and Jaune had paled considerable, making them white as those sheet ghosts that people seemed to do for a lazy Hallows end costume.

 **Naruto fell quickly back down and used the pincer as a springboard, shooting off into the air to catch up with his teammate. Landing with a roll, Naruto was quick to recover and popped up running alongside his red haired partner. The two resumed their little "run from the scary thing that wants to kill us" exercise, Naruto handing Pyrrha back her shield as they ran for all they were worth.**

 **"Did you hear that?" Yang asked, worry evident in her words.**

 **Blake just nodded, an equally worried look on her face. Within the span of a few seconds the sounds of fights were erupting from everywhere in the forest. Of course Yang was more worried about her sister than anyone else. Just as Yang was preparing to go out and look for her sister, the two heard a scream coming from close by. Looking up both Blake and Yang's eyes widened when they saw a panicked Ruby falling from the sky, headed straight towards them.**

"Now that I think about it I never did punish you for riding a Grimm." Before Ruby could offer a rebuttal Yang finished "Without me."

Weiss scoffed, more than used to her blonde teammates antics. What was so special about riding a Grimm? It was terrifying!

 **"HEADS UP!"**

 **For the second time in two days Ruby found herself falling into the arms of her shocked sister.**

 **Their attention was diverted elsewhere, when a rather large Ursai Grimm waltzed out of the tree lines, roaring in what seemed to be anger. Before the bear like Grimm could proceed any further there was flash of pink and a childlike exclamation of, "YEE HAW!"**

"Okay I have to admit that seems fun." Naruto said. Both Ren and Weiss sighed. While they knew that Naruto was from another dimension they couldn't help but draw comparisons between the blonde shinobi, Yang and Nora.

 **Rolling from the now more than likely dead Ursai's back was a pouting Nora Valkyrie, "Aww, it's broken."**

 **Her partner and friend, Lie Ren, clambered over the fallen form of the Grimm, panting and looking quite exhausted.**

 **"Nora...don't...ever do that again," the raven haired teen said in between gasps for air.**

 **Looking up he realized that he was only talking to himself and that Nora had made her way to the ruins, clearly entertained by the shiny golden chess pieces. Grabbing a rook she began to dance around proclaiming, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"**

Ren sighed again, wondering what he had done to gain such a friend that was Nora. He smiled, knowing that he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. As if sensing his thoughts Nora took his hand, gloving it a gentle (for Nora) Squeeze.

Everyone wondered why they seemed to hear bones creaking for a moment before continuing.

 **Tired and frustrated by the day's events Ren barked out, "Nora!"**

 **The eccentric orange haired girl immediately stopped her dance, the rook planted precariously on her head, and saluted her friend, "Coming Ren!"**

 **Stunned, Blake was the one to voice the question on everyone's mind, "Did that girl just ride in on in Ursa?"**

 **Both Yang and Ruby, who was still in her sister's arms, continued to gape at the very odd girl, "Uhhhh..."**

 **Before any other questions could be asked, their attention was turned to the tree line where a running Naruto and Pyrrha emerged. Following shortly behind them was a massive Death Stalker who looked intent on having the pair for lunch, tearing up trees as it did so.**

"Seems you aren't the only one with bad luck sochi." Kushina said, getting groans form everyone. They could attest to having worse luck than some others. Being chased by two massive Grimm were evidence enough after all.

 **Again Blake was the one to address the obvious, "Did they seriously run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?"**

 **Obviously at her wits end with all the odd occurrences happening Yang exploded...literally, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"**

"Wanna bet on it?" Naruto smirked as Yang pouted. The buxom blonde knew that was a suckers bet, considering a(she had been there already and b(Naruto just seemed like the type of person to bring chaos with him.

"That's a suckers bet." Yang responded, getting a chuckle from the two shinobi.

 **As Yang seethed in frustration, Blake calmly stood there with her arms crossed. Ren finally caught up to the group, still slightly out of breath while Nora acted like everything was normal and stood there fidgeting. Ruby was staring at the sky with a worried look before she tugged on her sister's sleeve like a small child, "Um...Yang."**

 **Yang let her head fall in frustration, not even wanting to know what else was going to happen. Still she and the others looked up only to be shocked yet again.**

 **There was Weiss Schnee...flying...by hanging onto the talon of a Nevermore...a very large Nevermore.**

Ruby was rubbing a bump on her head that had come from Weiss, who was still a little angry about being left hanging on that particular Nevermore by her partner.

 **"How could you leave me!?" The Schnee heiress managed to cry over the howling winds.**

 **Ruby shrugged, "I said jump!"**

 **Blake decided to chime in with her usual monotone, "She's gonna fall."**

 **"She'll be fiiinnne," Ruby waved.**

Weiss resisted the urge to give Ruby another lump on her head. She refrained from doing so because of the rather cute (adorable) pout that Ruby was sending her way in apology.

 **Joining the conversation Ren stated the obvious, "She's falling."**

 **Meanwhile the still running Naruto and Pyrrha peered up at the sky seeing the falling Weiss.**

 **Internally Naruto sighed,** _ **'Damn my hero complex.'**_

 _While he hoped that Naruto would flummox like he had Jaune had the nagging suspicion that he would be 'bad-ass' when he went to save Weiss. He slumped his shoulders, knowing that he had been particularly pitiful the first weeks at Beacon._

 **Putting on the brakes, Naruto came to a sudden halt and turned to face the rampaging Death Stalker. Pyrrha came to a stop a few yards after Naruto had and shouted out the blond in worry, "Naruto! What are you doing!?"**

"Something awesome." Naruto said, getting a snort of laughter form his mother. He was definitely her son.

 **Naruto sheepishly grinned before turning to the oncoming Grimm with a serious look to his whiskered face. The teen crouched low, preparing for something, what exactly that was no one knew. The blond tended to do the unexpected it seemed. This was further proven by Naruto's next move.**

 **As the Death Stalker was only feet away from Naruto, the teen leapt up, landing directly on the white armor like plating of the massive Grimm. Naruto didn't stop there however, and began to sprint across the Grimm's back. In seconds flat Naruto had covered the entirety of the scorpion like Grimm's back and was running up its outstretched tail. Reaching the tip, Naruto crouched before launching himself through the air.**

 **Using a small amount of Wind Chakra Naruto pushed himself forward, just in time to catch Weiss in his arms.**

"Okay, that is impressive." Pyrrha stated, getting nods of agreement from everyone else. Ruby and Yang could imagine Qrow doing the same, as he was more agile than their father in combat. While both men were huntsman, Qrow was by far the more experienced.

Weiss was also imagining Winter doing the same, though with glyphs rather than using the Grimm.

 **"Fancy meeting you here Princess," was Naruto's cheeky comment.**

 **Weiss huffed in annoyance, "Not that I'm ungrateful but what now? We're both falling to the ground in case you didn't notice."**

 **Naruto took on a pensive look before shrugging casually, as if falling from a hundred or so feet wasn't anything to worry about.**

"Really?" Weiss stared at the blonde shinobi "You just did that with no plan for landing?"

"I would survive it."

"That's not the point!" Everyone was snickered at the heiresses' reaction. Said Heiress could only blush in embarrassment before the argument could continue.

 **Weiss face palmed and angrily muttered to herself, "Ugh. Boys."**

 **Without even batting an eye the Schnee heiress reached to her side and pulled out the silver rapier sheathed at her side. Pointing it below them she called upon her Semblance, creating a complex set of what looked to be runes below them. Naruto looked at the glyphs with a critical eye.**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yang exclaimed pointing at the screen "Why didn't you just do that?"

Weiss sputtered incoherently, wondering herself why she hadn't done exactly as her counterpart had done. It was something Winter would have chided her on, especially since it was one of the most simple of the glyphs that she could call on at a moment's notice. After that revelation she just sighed, letting the amused group chuckle at her defeated slump. Ruby was there, patting her back comfortingly. Instead of berating the girl she merely allowed it to happen while they continued watching.

No one noticed the interested gazes from the two shinobi. They were eyeing Weiss' use of the glyph critically, comparing it to their own fuinjutsu.

 **The Uzumaki clan was known for two things: their incredible longevity and their innate prowess in the art of Fuinjutsu. Their longevity allowed them to survive what most would consider mortal wounds and continue fighting. The Uzumaki talent for the Sealing Arts helped them earn infamy as one of the most powerful clans and villages around. They were so feared that during a previous war it had taken the power of three of the Five Great Shinobi Villages to take them down and even then the villages only succeeded in forcing the Uzumaki clan to spread across the different countries.**

While Weiss looked interested in the mentioning of Fuinjutsu, she along with everyone else gained shocked expressions at the mention of the three countries banding together just to get rid of one. They could feel the sorrow coming from Kushina as that was mentioned, with Naruto wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulder to offer her comfort.

"Why?" Ruby asked. She was just as shaken as the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

Naruto took a deep breath before responding. "Initially it was believed that the fear of The Uzumaki's amassed power with not just seals but their own style of Kenjutsu, or swordsmanship, and jutsu were a credible threat to the villages that participated in the assault on Uzushiogakure. Come to find out it was an agent form behind the scenes that sort everything up."

At this point everyone was paying attention, though they couldn't begin to imagine the situation he had presented to them. With a sigh Naruto continued, obviously not wanting to get into the specifics. "The person in question was behind much of the pain that everyone in the Elemental Nations experienced."

Knowing that there was more to the story, but wanting to finish the chapter itself, the group continued, getting a sigh of relief from both Naruto and Kushina.

 **Naruto's father, while not of the Uzumaki clan, was also a powerful and knowledgeable user of Fuinjutsu. The man's genius had allowed him to perfect the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), a jutsu that allowed the user to bend space and time so they could teleport instantaneously. With the technique Naruto's father had slaughtered a whole battalion of enemy shinobi in seconds flat. It was then that he had earned his title as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash of Konoha).**

The group looked queasy at the blatant mention of so much death, but pushed through it. They weren't huntsman and huntresses in training for nothing after all.

 **As the son to an Uzumaki and the Yellow Flash Naruto had inherited his parents' proclivity to seals and the runes Weiss had just called upon with a whim absolutely fascinated him. Had the Uzumakis been able to write their seals on thin air they would have been that much more powerful, and probably been able to fight back the forces that had destroyed their home.**

Both Naruto and Kushina could only nod in agreement. It would have boosted the power of seals immensely if they could be written in midair with just a wave of their hands. They smiled happy that that some family had made it out even with the destruction of the Uzumaki homeland. It didn't hurt that a certain Rose had glomped them with caring hugs as well.

 **Considering that despite Weiss taking care of the current situation, there was still a pissed off Nevermore and Death Stalker to deal with, Naruto decided to push his fascination with Weiss' Semblance to the back of his mind.**

"At least you can get your priorities straight." Blake said, glaring amusingly at her own partner. Yang merely stuck her tongue out childishly before continuing.

 **Landing on the very solid rune formation, Naruto waited to see if Weiss was going to continue to help considering they were still quite high in the air. Again Weiss huffed before creating several of the rune platforms, all of which descended in a manner that made them resemble a staircase. Naruto shrugged and proceeded to hop his way down using the Aura created platforms.**

Weiss once again lamented on her actions that day. She hoped winter never found out, though she had a suspicion her teammates would rat her out.

 **As they touched back down on solid ground and Naruto placed the white haired teen on her feet he began to have flashbacks to a certain pink haired teammate of his as Weiss chewed him out.**

 **"Some hero you are! I may as well have saved myself!"**

 **"...well why didn't you?"**

"That is the question isn't it?" Kushina responded. Everyone did their best to hold in their snickers at the embarrassed blush that propped up on Weiss' face.

 **Weiss sputtered to come up with a rebuttal and when none came she resorted to her go to maneuver...of huffing and pouting.**

 _ **'I swear she's like Sasuke and Sakura rolled into one...except in white,'**_ **Naruto quipped.**

 **Kurama was more than happy to throw in his own two cents,** _ **'Just be happy we don't have to deal with her. Kami knows I would end up either murdering her or myself...probably the former. In fact...'**_

 _Weiss didn't dare look at the fox at that moment, as Kurama had decided to have his own fun. As if drawn to the staring Bijuu she yelped when he licked his lips, before being punched in the head by the two shinobi._

 _ **'No Kurama we are not murdering Weiss. Remember she's the heiress to a wealthy and powerful family?'**_

 _ **'And you're a shinobi. You were trained for these kinds of missions!'**_

 _"That's not morbid or disturbing at all." Jaune shakily commented. Both shinobi just shrugged, as it was a part of the life._

 _ **'Ok look we have a giant ass scorpion and an even bigger bird to deal with right now, not the time to be discussing the assassination of an heiress.'**_

 _ **'You say that like these pests actually pose a problem. You and I both know that even the old dumbass you could handle these things with little difficulty.'**_

 _ **'Yea well I don't exactly want to just toss out a few jutsu and have people asking questions, not right now at least.'**_

 _The Remnant teens stared at Naruto, most in abject shock at the admittance that he would be able to take a Grimm that size when he was even younger. Naruto chuckled in response, a little embarrassed at the stares of shock and awe being directed at him._

 **Kurama grinned in satisfaction at his container's answer,** _ **'My my kit you really are my Jinchuuriki**_ **(Power of the Human Sacrifice)** _ **.'**_

 _Naruto resisted the urge to rub his stomach where his seal was. While he had come to accept his burden turned friendship that didn't mean the memories of his hardships faded._

 **Naruto chose to ignore the comment, already knowing what the fox meant by that. As he became more of a shinobi, he also became more like a fox, becoming trickier and more cunning. Funny how in the Shinobi era he had been anything but. Now during this time of Hunters and Huntresses he was becoming more like a true shinobi.**

"You're the definition of irony." Blake said, giving the blonde shinobi a small smile in return. Naruto just shrugged before responding.

"Most surprising knuckleheaded ninja!" The group looked at Naruto, before Yang snorted with a laugh. Nora was quick to follow, with everyone else cascading into laughing.

'That's one of your greatest gifts sochi' Kushina though as she smiled watching the group laugh 'The ability to light up a room with just a sentence and a smile. You don't know how proud your father and I are.'

 **Shaking those thoughts off Naruto felt Pyrrha next to him, panting a bit with a slight sheen of sweat covering her, no doubt from the little marathon run they had been motivated to take part in.**

 **At seeing Pyrrha's appearance Yang chose to sarcastically cheer, "Great the gang's all here! Now we can all die together."**

"Hey! It worked out!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing accusingly at her sister. Yang just chuckled as she ruffled Ruby's hair, earning a pout as the rose huntress tried to straighten her messed up hair.

 **Ruby piped up, intent on proving to everyone there that she was just as capable of a warrior as any of them, "Not if I can help it."**

 **Before anyone could stop the young teen, Ruby was off in a dead sprint, charging towards the oncoming Death Stalker with her massive scythe trailing behind her and cloak fluttering in the wind.**

Ruby groaned, knowing that she could have handled it better. What made it worse was that Naruto and Kushina would see it!

Luckily for her Naruto was having his own trip down memory lane about his less than ….stellar moments.

 **Obviously worried for her sister Yang called out, "Ruby! Wait!"**

 **Naruto meanwhile could only sigh and facepalm,** _ **'Kami damnit.'**_

 **With a cheeky grin on his face Kurama piped in,** _ **'Remind you of anyone?'**_

 **Naruto only responded with a glare,** _ **'Not. A. Word.'**_

 _" **Tooooo laaaaaaate."**_ _Kurama responded smirking at the depressed raincloud that appeared over the blonde shinobi. As if in response Ruby patted his back in comradeship._

 **Kurama said nothing more with only the sounds of his booming laughter echoing through Naruto's head as his response.**

Both Ruby and Naruto decided to glare at said Bijuu in retaliation.

 **Sighing Naruto prepared himself for the more than likely inevitable rescuing he would have to do...again. It wasn't that he thought Ruby was weak, far from it after all she wielded that bigass scythe of hers like it was a feather. However she wasn't exactly thinking straight right now. Running towards a massive Grimm screaming bloody murder wasn't the brightest of ideas, no matter how skilled you were.**

By this point Ruby had pulled her cloak up to shield herself form the teasing look of Yang more than anyone. She knew her sister. And how much she enjoyed any dirt on her!

Admittedly Yang was more focused on the story at the moment, a sense of worry going through her as she had to watch Ruby recklessly charge the Death Stalker once again.

 **He and the others winced in sync as they saw Ruby power herself forward with the help of the recoil from the gun portion of her scythe...gun...thing. Even still she was too slow as the Death Stalker was able to smack her aside like she was nothing but an annoying fly.**

 **Struggling to stand, no doubt dazed from the blow, Ruby yelled out in a strained voice, "D-don't worry! To-totally fine!"**

Ruby attempted to go deeper into her cloak, though Naruto pated the top of her head all the same. Looking at the blonde shinobi she could see that he had gone through something similar, if the glint of acknowledgement in his eyes was saying anything.

 **Turning around Ruby realized far too late that the Grimm had taken the opportunity to close the distance between them, now staring at her hungrily. Panicking she fired off a shot at its face, serving only to irritate it, and turned and began to run as fast her legs could carry her.**

 **Yang saw the obvious danger her sister was in and began to sprint her way to Ruby. Luck wasn't with them as it seemed the Nevermore had decided to help its fellow Grimm and circled around. With a mighty flap of its wings it unleashed a rain of its own feathers, the points of which were as sharp as any blade. Like gunfire they rained down onto the ground, embedding themselves deep into the earth. Murphy's Law decided to rear its head and one of the feathers managed to catch up to Ruby and run straight through her cloak, pinning her to the ground.**

"Stupid bird." Ruby muttered, mad that she had to add another stich to her cloak. At least it wasn't caused by her slicing through it again.

 **Several more of the feathers managed to find their way to Yang, causing her to stumble so that she could avoid being skewered to death. Racing to her feet she saw Ruby frantically tugging at her pinned cloak in an attempt to free herself.**

 **"Ruby! Get out of there!"**

 **A very much so panicking Ruby answered back, "I'm trying!"**

 **Turning to look upwards as a shadow covered her, the red haired teen turned wide grey eyes to see the Death Stalker prepping its massive stinger, aimed straight at her. Clenching her eyes, the young teen prepared for the worse.**

 **Seconds ticked by and when there was no pain she wearily opened her eyes to see a wall of ice holding the stinger of the Death Stalker back. The voice of Weiss came up as the Grimm struggled to free its tail, "Ugh, you are so childish!"**

"You're the best Weiss!" Ruby shouted while glomping the Schnee Heiress.

"Get off me!"

 **"Weiss?"**

 **Standing from her crouched position Weiss only continued on her mini rant, "And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. Though I...suppose...I can be a bit...difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together."**

 **Sighing in what appeared to be mock frustration the white haired teen continued, "So if you quit trying to show off I'll be...nicer."**

 **Ruby shook her head, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."**

 **"You're fine."**

Despite having been shaken off by the irate Heiress Ruby gave the white-themed girl a giant smile in return.

 **As Weiss waltzed off Ruby let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Normal knees."**

 **As Yang raced to crush her sister to death in a hug, Naruto smiled,** _ **'Hmm. Guess Princess isn't as bad as we thought.'**_

 _"I think the correct term is a Tsundere." Kushina commented, smirking inwardly at the confused expression from the Remnant teens. Though Naruto was chuckling in response getting the meaning._

 _"I'm not a Tsundere, whatever that means!" Weiss exclaimed in response. Sure she didn't know what Kushina meant but she could imagine._

 **Once the teens had all regrouped Naruto decided to voice the obvious, "I doubt Princess' ice prison is gonna hold that thing for long and we also have a rather angry Nevermore circling back around."**

 **For once Weiss was the one to voice her opinion, "Look there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."**

 **Ruby chimed in with her agreement, "She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."**

"Lot of good that did us." Jaune muttered.

"But it was a great fight!" Nora, Yang and Ruby shouted in response.

 **Everyone seemed to nod in agreement with the pair's assessment while Yang looked at her sister with noticeable pride.**

 **Naruto shrugged, "So tactical retreat then?"**

 **With a round of nods, those who hadn't already retrieved an artifact made their way up to the platform. Naruto observed the options before noticing that there seemed to be doubles of each piece.**

 _ **'Why would they do that? Sure doubles of a piece, but to have two in the same color? Unless that whole partner speech was only half the truth and they plan on putting two pairs together to form a full team. Man this is like Kakashi's bell test all over again.'**_

 _"Good to hear he still continued that tradition." Kushina said, fondly remembering Minato's own bell test for Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Noticing the questioning looks form the Remnant teens Naruto elaborated._

 _"You don't immediately become a genin, the starting rank of the shinobi system, right out of the academy. Their team leader, a jonin, issues a post-academy test to determine whether the assigned team can work together. Needless to say my team barely succeeded."_

 **Shrugging and decided to let the pieces fall where they would, Naruto grabbed a golden rook piece while he saw Ruby grab a golden knight piece. He offered a smile and thumbs up, silently praising her on her plan. Ruby giggled at Naruto's cheesy gesture before smiling back. The two walked back to their partners and their group just in time to see the Death Stalker beginning to crack its icy prison.**

Yang was actually surprised at the ease which her sister, both in the story and the real world, interacted with the blonde ninja. While she had made friends with team RWBY and JNPR Ruby still had a difficult time interacting with new people. Though half of that could be explained by Naruto's presence himself. The blonde Uzumaki exuded and aura of love and friendship that Yang had very rarely seen, though her opinion might have been a little skewed because of her mother.

Ruby herself giggled at the cheesy expression story Naruto sported, easily seeing it on Naruto's face.

 **As it freed its stinger and shattered the ice that had held Naruto turned to the group, "And that would be our cue to get the hell out of here!"**

 **The others nodded with him, turned, and began to book it back towards the cliffs. As they ran the sun was eclipsed by the massive shadow of the Nevermore flying above them. Spotting even more ruins ahead of them the group attempted to take cover as even more of the Grimm's feathers hailed down. Flying ahead the Grimm perched itself at the top of what remained of a stone tower, blocking them from reaching the cliffs that lay just beyond it.**

 **To make matters worse the Death Stalker decided to make its appearance, pinning the group between it and the waiting Nevermore.**

"Damn, I know there's a pun there but I can't think of it." Yang said, frustrated at her inability to make a pun of the situation.

'It's a miracle.' The Remnant teens thought.

 **Mentally cursing Naruto reached for the scroll at his side. As he unfurled it he and the others had decided they had a better chance of making it around the Nevermore than they did staying and trying to fight both it and the Death Stalker. Biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood, getting curious looks from the others as he did so, the blond ran his bloody digit across the scroll. What followed was a poof of smoke that obscured Naruto from everyone's vision.**

"Is that how seals are opened?" Wiess asked, noting the different runes and writing on the scroll that story Naruto held.

"Higher level seals are opened with a combination of blood and chakra. Lower level seals just need chakra to activate." Kushina answered, noting with some amusement that the heiress was interested in fuinjutsu.

 **Swiping a hand the through the air, Naruto cleared enough of the smoke to reveal that he was now holding what they assumed to be his weapon. Gripped tightly in his hands as he stared the Death Stalker down was a shakujo, or monk's staff, that was easily a few inches taller than him. The metallic pole was a deep ebony black, seeming to absorb the very light around it. The ring that sat atop of the staff was a burnt orange color, matching the color of Kurama's fur almost exactly. Running vertically through the ring was a simple bar covered in black leather. Stitched into the leather were etchings of six magatama, comma shaped symbols. Instead of the usual rings that dangled from the main ring, Naruto's shakujo had nine short lengths of chain hanging from it.**

Naruto glanced at Ruby, before sweat dropping at the sight of her cuddling with the weapon in question, scrutinizing and comparing it with the story version.

 **With his back turned to them the blonde called out, "You guys go and get to the cliffs! Me and Kurama will hold off this overgrown bug!"**

 **As if to show them he was more than capable of holding the two Grimm off Naruto spun the staff around and to their slight shock flames began to dance on the chain links. Sweeping it through the air in front of him Naruto unleashed a ball of flames aimed straight at the Death Stalker.**

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique)!"**

"Huh, apparently I know fire style."

"…..I'm almost afraid to ask why shooting fireballs is normal." Jaune commented.

 **The Grimm, unable to move its lumbering body fast enough, took the brunt of the inferno directly to its face. The group heard a screech of pain come from the Grimm, but we're none too surprised to see it come out with only a few scorch marks on its armor. To Naruto's surprise Pyrrha appeared at his side, taking a knee, and aiming down her sights at the Grimm before unloading on it.**

 **"We're partners, so that means we stick together," was Pyrrha's reply to Naruto's unspoken question.**

Having been on a team that basically self-destructed at one point Naruto was happy that his counterpart had found a partner in Pyrrha, even if they had just met. Kushina herself was giving the redhead member of JNPR a grateful smile, knowing that her son had not been on the best team from the get go. While it had worked out in the end, it still left the mother furious at the actions of his two team mates, and Kakashi to some extent.

 **Yang grinned and with a flick of her arms, the yellow bracelets on her wrists extended, covering her hands and extending a few inches past her wrists. Ruby unclasped her weapon and with a quick spin it was in its scythe form. Nora giggled and twirled her own weapon around, revealing it to be a massive war hammer. Both Weiss and Ren sighed before simply pulling out their own weapons and taking a ready stance.**

 **"Guess we make a stand here huh, Foxy?" Yang quipped as the Nevermore circled above them like a vulture.**

 **Naruto grinned right back at his fellow blonde, "Looks like it Firecracker."**

 **Yang laughed at the nickname Naruto had decided to give her, feeling it fit her perfectly.**

"It does!" Yang chuckled before wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Foxy."

Naruto chuckled nervously as Yang drew him closer. To his credit the interactions between women his own age were nonexistent or tough love in the form of Sakura pounding his head for acting stupid.

 **Seeing the two Grimm closing in, Ren decided to be the voice of reason, "So what's the plan?"**

 **Naruto let a feral grin stretch across his face, "Hit 'em hard, and hit 'em fast!"**

 **"I like it!" Ruby chimed in.**

'They are similar in so many ways.' Kushina thought while giving Ruby a warm smile. The huntress in training noticed and blushed embarrassingly, noting that the smile was similar to the one's she would get from her own mother.

 **Weiss could only face palm, "Of course you would like that plan."**

 **Twirling his shakujo with his fingers Naruto crouched low, "Less talking, more fighting!"**

Nora, Yang and Ruby cheered on themselves while everyone else was interested how the fight aginst the Death Stalker would go with Naruto in Jaune's place. Even Jaune himself was interested in what Naruto could do, knowing that he had been more than a little useless during the initial fight.

 **And with a burst of speed the blond was gone, making a beeline straight for the Death Stalker. Pyrrha nodded at Nora, giving the girl the unspoken order to follow the blond's lead as she and Ren provided covering fire. With a cheer the hammer wielding girl fired off a shot, the recoil pushing her forward and through the air.**

"TenTen would love to be here right now." Naruto commented, knowing that Konoha's weapon mistress would be going crazy seeing these weapons in action.

"Who?"

Naruto turned to Blake before answering. "A fellow Kunoichi that has a healthy obsession with weapons. Imagine ruby with two buns and tanner skin."

"Really?" Ruby asked, stars in her eyes as she thought of all the weapons the two of them could make if she had come with Naruto. "Will you tell us more about ninjas?"

Naruto shrugged before answering "After the chapter. It is getting pretty late."

 **"Don't forget about me Foxy!" Yang called out as she chased after Nora and her fellow blonde.**

 **Taking a knee while Ren and Blake stood next to her, Pyrrha and the two raven haired teens began to unleash a hail of bullets, hoping to cause enough of an annoyance to the Death Stalker to give Yang, Nora, and Naruto an opening to use.**

 **Seeing that the group was more than capable of handling the Death Stalker, Ruby and Weiss turned their eyes skyward, watching the Nevermore as it circled around them. Nodding to Weiss, Ruby folder her scythe into its rifle form before taking a knee and aiming upwards. Weiss stood over her and used her Semblance to create a circle of runes that burned a fiery shade of red. Using the scope on her weapon Ruby took aim at the Nevermore as it turned to focus on them.**

"I take it the fight went differently than what is happening?" Kushina asked Blake as the rest of the group got into the fighting on the screen.

"Some differences but mostly the same. Hopefully the same results." Blake answered, wondering if Naruto would become the leader of JNPR's counterpart in the story.

 **Finally getting the gargantuan bird in her sights Ruby pulled the trigger of her rifle, letting a bullet fly from the barrel before it collided with the rune Weiss had created. Emerging out of the circle was not a bullet, but now a blazing ball of flames, hurtling through the air straight at the Nevermore. Cocking her gun yet again, Ruby let another bullet fly, creating another flaming projectile.**

Ruby clapped in honor of her and Weiss' teamwork, making note to see how many different combinations they could make. It would be awesome to shoot lightning bolts out of her baby, or giant icicles!

 **Seeing the blazing orbs flying straight at it, the Nevermore attempted to change its course, but due to its large size it was unable to do so quickly enough. As a consequence for its lack of maneuverability, the Grimm took both of the fireballs straight to the wing, causing it enough pain to make it screech. Still the Grimm seemed only to be made even angrier by this.**

"The bigger the Grimm the more power you need to damage it, especially if you can't get good hits on its uncovered parts." Pyrrha explained to the two shinobi, who nodded. While not having fought anything like the Grimm (though that demon that Naruto had helped Shion fight could be similar) Some shinobi could be more troublesome, especially those that had more defensive jutsu or bloodline that added defensively.

"We'll have to get out and fight some of these Grimm later." Kushina muttered, remembering the mention of Grimm being composed of Nature Chakra. It created several theories, none of them necessarily good.

 **Glaring at Ruby and Weiss, it began to flap its mighty wings. Instead of the expected hail of feathers though there was only a heavy increase in the wind speed, enough of an increase to cause both Ruby and Weiss to be flung off their feet, tumbling away from the rest of the group.**

" **Mmmmmm, too bad the bird is going to disappear. A bird that size would make for some good eating."** Kurama said while licking his chops. Despite being a construct of Chakra he did enjoy a good meal every now and then. And if he and his container were going to be stuck here for some length of time he would be taking full advantage of it.

Yang had to restrain her laughter when she saw Blake nodding along with Kurama's comment.

 **Looking up from her position on top of the Death Stalker, Yang saw her sister being flung away from the others and was quick to react. Naruto saw the same thing and knew Yang would want to make it to her sister as quick as possible.**

 **"Yang!"**

 **The busty teen turned to the blue eyed Uzumaki and saw him gesture to his cupped hands. Understanding the gesture, she rushed towards Naruto. With a slight hop she placed her right foot into the cupped hands of Naruto. Pushing down as Naruto pushed up Yang was propelled up and over Naruto. Firing off a shot from the gauntlets on her hands Yang used the recoil to push her further and faster through the air.**

"Foxy's got some muscles!" Yang said before squeezing Naruto's arm. She wasn't disappointed in both the firmness of the Blonde Uzumaki's muscles and the massive blush that appeared on said shinobi's face.

'He's doomed' thought the rest of the Remnant teens, having been subjected to the Y of team RWBY's teasing on various occasions. Though Blake directed a small glare towards Yang, also wondering how those muscles would feel. It didn't really help that some of her more adult literature involved ninjas after all.

 **Seeing her partner headed towards them and seeing where she was no doubt aiming, Blake unwrapped most of the ribbon that she used to tie her weapon to her hand and flung the gun portion of it towards the flying Yang. The blonde grabbed the gun and with a heave Blake managed to swing her partner around, giving her that much more momentum.**

 **As Yang chased after her sister Blake turned to Pyrrha, silently communicating her want to follow her partner. The redhead understood quickly and offered her shielded back in return. Blake nodded gratefully before running towards Pyrrha. With a spin, Blake changed her direction as she landed on Pyrrha's shield, making her face the direction in which Yang had gone. With a shove Blake pushed herself off the bronze surface with enough force to send her off in a fashion similar to Yang.**

"You all have really good coordination, even if you just met." Kushina commented. While Shinobi and Hunters were fundamentally different they both relied on teamwork to a certain degree. The fact that the two Remnant teams had this amount of teamwork after just meeting was nice to see, especially after having been witness to Naruto's Team Seven imploding in on itself.

The Remnant teams beamed at the praise from the older Shinobi, especially Ruby.

 **Turning her gaze back to the Death Stalker, Pyrrha sweat dropped as she saw Nora happily wailing on the Grimm with her hammer, surprisingly causing slight dents in its armor. Naruto, while more restrained, was still as odd as he jabbed his shakujo into the few areas where the Grimm's armor didn't cover. Still all of this only served to make the Grimm that much angrier. Like a bucking bull the Death Stalker crouched and then quickly raised itself, sending both Nora and Naruto flying off its back.**

Both Ren and Jaune paled at the similar gleams coming from both Nora and Naruto. They had a feeling both teens were their own forces of chaos, and combining the two was never a good thing.

 **Naruto flipped in the air, landing perfectly on his feet like nothing had happened. Nora was a little more flamboyant about her landing, curling into a ball and then uncurling at the perfect time to land on her feet. Flinging her arms into the air like a gymnast she called out, "Ta dah!"**

 **Naruto held up a small white paper with the number nine written on it. Kurama unfurled his tail and on it was grasped a similar white paper with the number six on it.**

 **Nora pouted, "Meanies!"**

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, pointing at the Bijuu in question "That's at least an eight, nine tops!"

" **Hmph!"** Kurama huffed in response as he snuggled into the couch next to Ruby **"My standards are of a much higher than you lower creatures. Besides I would have given it a 5 tops."**

"You're a bigger meanie than story you!" Nora exclaimed before huffing and sitting back down. "See if I give you any of my pancakes."

The Bijuu shrugged, not exactly knowing what 'pancakes' were.

 **Ren shook his head while Pyrrha giggled at the the odd trio.**

 **"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but there is still the matter of the Death Stalker to deal with," Pyrrha pointed out.**

 **Naruto nodded as he warily stared at the Death Stalker, "None of our weapons can pierce that armor of its, even with Nora's help."**

"That armor can be so annoying!" Ruby pouted "It chipped Cresent Rose even after I re-hardened it."

"You were trying to cut off a Deathstalker claw for and I quote 'a kick but trophy'. What did you think was going to happen?" Weiss responded, repressing a headache form the memory of the almop0st hysterical Ruby after that incident.

 **Moving as one the group evaded the pincer that had slammed into where they had just been standing, the impact causing a small dust cloud to form. The Death Stalker roared in frustration as its prey escaped it once again.**

 **Narrowing his eyes Naruto continued his speech, "But it doesn't have any armor on its belly. That's where we gotta hit."**

 **Taking into account what he knew of his impromptu team's abilities Naruto tried to think of a plan that would give them the opening they needed, something easier said than done.**

 _ **'Man it's times like this I wish I had Shikamaru with me. He was lazy as hell, but would have had like twenty different plans on how to take this thing down by now,'**_ **Naruto sighed.**

"That's the definition of a Nara for you." Kushina said, chuckling at the memories involving her and Shikaku. How such a lazy man could plan like he did would still astound her to this day. Maybe the laziness allowed for better brains to develop?

 **Running his gaze over the Death Stalker that was now making its way towards them again, Naruto took note of another place its armor didn't cover.**

 **With a grin the blond Uzumaki called out, "Legs!"**

 **The other three teens regarded the Grimm and instantly saw what Naruto meant. Having come up with the idea and being the fastest of the four, Naruto lead the charge, Pyrrha following behind him, Nora behind her, and Ren bringing up the rear. Just as the Death Stalker attempted to catch them in its pincers, the group split into its pairs, Naruto and Pyrrha rushing off to the right side while Nora and Ren took the left.**

While Pyrrha wouldn't say it out loud she was excited to see her counterpart's teammate keeping up and exceeding her in some aspects. She would always appreciate Jaune for being her first real friend, but he was seriously lacking in fighting capabilities.

 **Firing off shots from his twin pistols, Ren was able to punch holes in the legs of the Grimm. Thanks to their weakened integrity, he was able to quickly use the blades attached to his pistols and slice through two limbs with ease.**

 **Nora on the other hand made a show of it by using her hammer like a baseball bat, swinging at the Death Stalker's exposed limbs with enough force to turn the bones in them into a fine powder.**

For some inexplicable reason Naruto imagined Tsunade with orange hair and being related to the hammer-wielder of JNPR. She sure had the strength to match. He also had a great idea for a prank when he got home as well.

 **On the opposite side of the odd pair Naruto and Pyrrha were handling their side with just as much ease. Pyrrha had transitioned her weapon into its short sword form and with her superior strength, cleanly cut straight the bottom half of the Grimm's leg. Tossing her shield like a deadly frisbee, she was able to just as quickly take care of the second leg.**

 **Naruto followed behind her, and gripped the bar that lay inside the ring portion of his shakujo. With a tug Naruto revealed that hidden inside the pole of the staff was a razor sharp blade, the staff portion of the shakujo having acted as a sheath for it. The blade itself had only a single edge and lacked a curve, meaning that it was a chokuto class blade. Funneling his wind chakra through it Naruto was able to enhance its cutting power even more while also giving it an almost ethereal glow. With his sharpened sword the blond was able to easily cleave through the remaining legs of the Death Stalker like a hot knife through butter.**

"It's surprising you didn't get weapons training once it was discovered you had an affinity for wind." Kushina commented, getting curious gazes form everyone. The older Uzumaki elaborated for everyone "Wind users are all about cutting power, making any bladed weapons in the hands of a Wind user much deadlier. I imagine you could achieve the same results with dust if they do something similar." Everyone turned to Weiss, as she _was_ the heiress to the largest dust-producing company on Remnant.

"It's possible" Weiss muttered, before noticing the gazes from everyone. "The most common usage of wind dust is to enhance the speed of bullets and buffet something, though I have seen Winter attempt usage of different dust types that would be considered out of the norm."

"So something to look into." Ren commented, seeing a way for his battle tactics to improve. After seeing how much wind enhanced Naruto's cutting power it was something he could easily adapt to his fighting style.

 **Jumping away Naruto joined the rest of his group as they watched the now legless Death Stalker cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. Without missing a heartbeat Naruto called out, "Nora! Now!"**

 **Giving their impromptu leader a mock salute with a goofy grin stretched across her face Nora responded, "Yes sir!"**

 **Letting her hammer fall to the ground Nora charged straight at the immobile form of the Grimm. As the eccentric teen closed the distance between her and the Death Stalker, Nora hefted her hammer up and as the weapon was inches away from its target the orange haired teen pulled the trigger on the handle, firing off a rocket and sending the hammer smashing against the underside of the Death Stalker's jaw. Due to the recoil from the shot, the hammer plowed into the Grimm with the force of a train.**

'Probably not a good idea to introduce her to exploding tags anytime soon.' Naruto thought. The happy gleam at seeing explosions vaguely reminded him of Deidara and his 'art'.

 **Far too distracted by the pain of losing its limbs the Grimm was unable to defend itself in any way and took the full brunt of the attack, sending it into the air briefly before it collapsed on its side. Thanks to its rounded shape, the Death Stalker rolled onto its back, exposing its unprotected underbelly.**

 **The group of four took advantage of the opportunity presented to them and quickly leapt on top of the now thrashing Grimm. Ren was the first to attack, unleashing a hail of bullets straight into the exposed underside of the Grimm's skill and then leaping off. Using the new opening given to her by the long haired male, Pyrrha was able to jab her spear further into the flesh of the Death Stalker. As she leapt off to join Ren, Naruto jammed his own weapon into the exposed flesh, his sword now standing perpendicular to Pyrrha's spear. With a mighty swing Nora smashed her hammer against the bottoms of the two weapons simultaneously, sending both Naruto and Pyrrha's weapons tunneling through the skull of the Grimm like a pair of railroad spikes.**

"I guess you really put the spike to him eh?"

"….. No, just no Yang." Blake said, as Ruby was too busy groaning in pain at her sister's painful attempt at a pun. Yang pouted before being hit with a pillow to the face. Letting the pillow fall she could see both Nora and Naruto whistling innocently, though it didn't really work.

 **The two sharp weapons pierced straight through the Death Stalker's skull, coming out the other side and ending up in the ground below the now unmoving corpse.**

 **As the body of the Death Stalker began to fade into the wind the four teens began celebrating their victory over the massive Grimm. Nora let out a cheer of excitement, while Ren collapsed to the floor with a sigh and shake of his head. Pyrrha and Naruto shared a simple high five and smile.**

 **Turning his head along with the others, Naruto let a grin stretch across his face as he witnessed Ruby coordinate her own group. The four worked in a surprisingly synchronized fashion for having only worked together for a few minutes, if that. Yang and Blake provided the distraction, with the ravenette also providing her unusually long and elastic ribbon for Ruby, creating a makeshift slingshot. Weiss then created a circle of ruins that he assumed would speed up Ruby even more.**

Team RWBY grinned as their first combination attack formed right before their eyes. It was one thing to be there in the moment and another to see it from an outside view as well. It just affirmed that team RWBY kicked butt!

 **Naruto was proven correct as Ruby soared through the air, the combination of the recoil from her scythe's gun half and Weiss' glyphs pushing her to very impressive speeds. What happened next threw even Naruto for a loop. Ruby hooked her scythe around the throat of the Nevermore, her feet landing solidly against the cliff face. Weiss again created more runes, making a line of them that drove straight up the cliff. Ruby used the runes to stick herself to the sheer cliff wall and began to give gravity the finger by scaling up the rocky wall, dragging the Nevermore behind her.**

"Well that's one thing I can't say I can do that you can't" Naruto said, noticing the rather victorious look sent his way by Ruby and Weiss.

 **Firing off shots at a constant rate, Ruby was able to maintain her speed and quickly cover the entirety of the cliff in the matter of a few seconds. Reaching the cliff's plateau, the body of the Nevermore was stuck underneath the lip of said plateau. Another shot and a burst of speed from what he assumed to be her Semblance and Ruby's scythe cleaved straight through the Nevermore's neck, severing the head from the rest of its body.**

 **As the the now headless corpse began to fall down the abyss at the bottom of the cliff, even Naruto had to admit what he had just seen was pretty damn awesome. To tie all together, there Ruby stood at the cliff top, scythe in hand, her cloak fluttering in the wind while rose petals left over from her Semblance fell around her.**

Ruby smiled, not knowing that she had inadvertently made such a great scene. Though moments later she had retreated into her hood when Yang commented on how cute she looked in that scene. She wasn't cute! She was being epic!

'Girl knows how to make a landing." Kushina thought. While shinobi couldn't really afford to 'pose' like that she remembered several instances of her son doing the exact same thing.

 **Grinning Naruto let out a whistle of appreciation at the sight.**

 _ **'Impressive...for a ningen**_ **(human)** _ **,'**_ **Kurama groused.**

 _ **'Stubborn old fox,'**_ **Naruto retorted.**

 _ **'Blond haired idiot.'**_

 _ **'Furball!'**_

 _ **'Stupid monkey!'**_

 _"Really? You guys act more like siblings with that image." Jaune commented. He had been in the middle of several of his sisters fights after all._

 _Both Bijuu and ninja looked at each other before shrugging. Despite their rough, borderline murderous, beginnings they had become the best of companions. Especially during the end of the Fourth Shinobi War._

 **Everyone sweat dropped when they turned to see Naruto choking his fox while said quadruped was clawing at his face. The sweat drops grew even larger when the duo fell to the floor, Naruto throwing punches while Kurama bit and scratched.**

 **"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BAKA-KITSUNE (Idiot Fox)!"**

"Everyone swore they saw sparks fly between the two as they twitched, more than likely restraining themselves form re-enacting their counterparts at the moment. Both grunted before turning back to the story, getting several sweat drops from everyone.

 **Naruto stood with his arms behind his head as he listened to Ozpin announce the names of the team that had finished before he and the others had. His suspicion about two pairs being placed together to make teams of four being proven correct. Him and Kurama had only raised an eyebrow at seeing another parallel between the military system of Remnant and the Shinobi villages'. It seemed that the saying of "If it ain't broke, then don't fix it" was a universal truth.**

"I wouldn't say that." Kushina muttered. While some of the blame could be placed on Kakashi for being somewhat biased teacher during Naruto's first year as a ninja she was never a fan of the Best Shinobi and Kunoichi being paired with the dead last of their graduating year. One only needed to look at how that worked out for her son.

"Mom…" Naruto said before reaching out to grip his mother's hand. The Remnant teams wondered what that was about, though a few had an idea if the look Kushina had was any indication.

 **When it came time for him, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren to step up, he did so with a grin on his face.**

 **Ozpin turned to regard the four teens that stood before him, though his gaze lingered on the blond male of the team for a little bit longer than the others.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the gold rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team NNPR (Napier)."**

"Napier….." Naruto swayed his head side to side considering the team name. "I like it! Much better than a stupid number!"

 **Nora cheered and hugged Ren, who was attempting to hide his own smile. Naruto only grinned as he and Pyrrha exchanged a congratulatory look.**

 **Ozpin coughed to gain their attention again and continued, "The leader of which will be...Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Saw that coming." Jaune said in acceptance. He had improved drastically from his beginning days at Beacon, and he freely admitted that Naruto was far better than him.

"Hooray for captain whiskers!" Nora cheered

 **Cheers and clapping came from the audience while Pyrrha offered Naruto a smile and a pat on the back. Ren nodded at the blond and Nora gave him a goofy salute.**

 **Naruto for his part looked neither shocked nor overly proud at hearing his being selected as the leader of the time. Instead he dropped his arms to his sides and bowed to Ozpin with a blank face, earning a raised brown from the headmaster. His teammates were just as shocked at seeing the usually smiling Uzumaki quickly become so serious. They were however relieved to see Naruto return to normal as he came up from the bow with a foxy grin on his tanned face.**

"From what I've seen he is deserving of respect. Though he does remind me of Old Man Hokage a lot." Naruto said, seeing himself in his counterpart's shoes. Kushina nodded, having been a decent judge of character for the most part. Her calling Minato out as being 'Flaky' didn't count after all.

The Remnant teens nodded n agreement, having remembered their own interactions with the headmaster himself. He was a man worthy of respect, especially in Ruby and Jaune's eyes.

 **Walking off the stage, the now named team NNPR bumped into Ruby and her own little group. Ruby hugged Naruto and offered her own congratulations. The moment was ruined when Yang grabbed her fellow blond in a headlock and began to give him a noogie.**

"Really Yang? He could probably wipe the floor with you." Weiss said exasperated.

"Foxy knows I'm just joking around right?" When Naruto didn't respond Yang looked over to him, only to flinch at the rather mischievous gleam in his eyes. "R-right?"

"I wasn't only known as the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha." Naruto said before leaning towards Yang, who by now was getting nervous "I was also the greatest Prank master of Konoha."

Ruby really, really wanted to take a picture of her sister's face at this moment, though seeing it once was more than enough. Blake and Weiss merely reveled in the fact that karma was coming for Yang.

 **Escaping from Yang's grip Naruto turned to look at Blake. In return the quiet teen offered Naruto a small nod of respect as her congratulations. Weiss was the odd one out as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Naruto, already used to Weiss' type, grinned before poking her in her side, getting a surprised yelp from the Schnee heiress and laughs from everyone else.**

"Really now I do not have a –EEP!" Weiss retorted before bring poked in the ribs by Nora. The Schnee heiress face blossomed in a blush that would rival Ruby's cloak as everyone laughed. "It's not that funny!"

 **Before Weiss could do anything to get revenge Ozpin began calling out their names and Weiss stomped off with a still giggling Ruby.**

 **"And finally, Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY (Ruby), led by...Ruby Rose."**

Naruto smiled as Ruby herself smiled proudly at her receiving the leadership of team RWBY. Noticing the blonde Uzumaki's gaze Ruby blushed before giving the blonde a beaming smile in return for his silent support.

Kushina noticed this interaction of course.

 **Once more cheers erupted from the audience. Yang rushed to crush her sister in another of her hugs while Weiss looked oddly offended. Blake meanwhile stood there stoically, taking the news with her usual brand of apathy.**

Weiss bit her lip, knowing that her reaction to Ruby receiving the team leader role had not been the best. She was thankful that Professor Port had talked some sense into her. Though she had a inkling Naruto would be somehow involved during that unfortunate episode.

 **As both teams RWBY and NNPR celebrated their successfully initiation and team assignments Ozpin looked on with a small smile.**

 **"Looks like things are shaping up to be...an...interesting year," Ozpin muttered quietly to himself.**

"Well that's the end of the chapter." Kushina stated before rising from her seat. "I think that's all we'll be able to read for now. Several 'ahhh' and groans came from the Remnant teens as they finally noticed the time. Bidding the two Shinobi a good night everyone went back to their rooms, though Ruby had given Naruto another hug before disappearing in a rush of rose petals. Naruto waved goodbye before escorting his mother to their room for the time being. Letting out a tired sigh he turned to the smiling face of his mother before once again collapsing into a bone crushing hug. The mother and son sniffled before starting to cry in joy.

"M-mom. I-I'm so glad to s-see oyu again."

"I know sochi." Kushina said as she stroked her sons head. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Both mother and son continued to hold each other before Naruto finally succumbed to the day's events. Noticing that her son had fallen asleep Kushina smiled as she tucked Naruto in. Kissing his forehead she restrained another sniffle before collapsing in her own bed. She was somewhat glad that Lavenza hadn't told her son all of the situation.

'I know that I should be wanting to get him back to the Elemental Nations and Konoha, but is it really wrong to want to live a life with him here?" The Uzumaki matriarch brought her fist to her chest as sleep started to take her as well. "Is it really wrong for me to want my son away from the life of a shinobi after all he's done for them?"

The last thoughts that Kushina had were of her and Naruto making a life here, with Naruto giving her many grandbabies that she could spoil.


End file.
